


Dark Nebula: A Star Wars Story

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark!Galen, Drama, F/M, Gen, Good!Orson, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Role Reversal, i love Bodhi i swear, not everyone dies but i won't tell you who, so partially fix-it for some characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Upon graduating, Orson chose to go into the private sector as Galen had chosen the military. Such a small choice couldn't change two people so drastically, could it?And yet after the passage of many decades, Orson can no longer ignore the truth. The project that Galen has been working on has corrupted him, twisted him into something that is no longer the boy he met at school. Orson vows to save his friend, to rescue him, but he is not foolish enough to believe that it can be Galen. Instead, he will save the good of Galen that lives on in his wife and child. He will protect Lyra and Jyn with everything he has.Formally called "Galen the Imperial, Orson the Farmer" when it was a one-shot rather than a multi-chaptered story.





	1. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been playing in my mind for a while so this is a reverse version of the opening scene to Rogue One where Galen became the villain and Orson was the one that left with Lyra and Jyn. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Sometimes in the late nights, Orson lay awake wondering what Galen must think of him. If he was being honest, he got little sleep anyways thanks to the combination of nightmares, paranoia, hiding from the empire, and the fact that he was now raising a child. But when those issues weren’t bombarding his thoughts then Galen remained.

What had he done wrong? Had there been some path that would have ended in the preservation of his friend’s soul? Or had Galen’s fall been inevitable the moment he’d chosen military backing rather than the private sector?

Orson could admit that his choice had not been holy pure either. Yes, remaining neutral had been appealing but his original plan had been to get rich and famous in a way that the rigid, rule structured military wouldn’t allow. For Galen, the military had been perfect what with his plans to go into research and thanks to how his mind worked.

Only later when Orson was dragged into the war and from the private sector to the military did he truly begin seeing that Galen’s path hadn’t been so pure either. In the early days, any discontent could easily be traced to Lyra and Galen’s child. Orson concluded that all hatred was due to the jealousy he felt in general over other’s interests in his-only-friend. The fact that Galen had chosen to settle down with someone like Lyra-to have a child with her!-it had felt like the worst betrayal possible.

The sentiment was a ridiculous one. After all, he had never made his intentions known to Galen. Yet for some time, he had blamed that inability to move on or to speak to Galen on Lyra and the child. For some time, he hadn’t even referred to Galen’s daughter by her name.

Now he knew it though. Jyn. The girl asleep in the other room with her mother. The girl who always retained such a serious look to her face and whose rare smiles were breathtaking. He no longer thought of Lyra as a rival but something more akin to a sister and her daughter wasn’t ‘that child’ but ‘sweetheart’ and ‘Jyn’. For a great deal of time, Orson had practically no family, the closest thing being Galen. Now, it was ironically Galen’s family that Orson found comfort in and found himself fighting for.

Of course, Galen was not absent from his thoughts and, though Orson had never put much faith in the Force, he couldn’t help but wish his friend luck. He had failed in rescuing Galen as well. Though doubtful, he hoped that something like the Force could succeed where he had failed.

And oh how Orson wished he hadn’t been so blind.

When Galen had gradually turned his attention from his family to Orson, Orson had turned a blind eye. Again, jealousy had played him for a fool, believing deep down that Galen had realized his folly and had chosen him instead of Lyra. Yet as Orson slowly believed he had what he’d wished for, he began to understand that the Galen he now possessed was not his Galen. Neither was he Lyra’s Galen.

Finally, Orson began to properly watch Galen, examine his movements and words. He began to realize that it wasn’t Orson who he wished to spend more time with but the project, the one that would bring peace to the galaxy. With that realization, Orson turned his attention to the project, wondering what could be bringing him in and turning him away from his family and from Orson.

Now, years later and stuck on some backwater planet, Orson wondered when it had occurred. He wondered if a singular moment could be placed at all or if his obsession in general had been what had twisted Galen, changed him into this…thing that was barely recognizable.

Thoughts like that were what truly kept Orson up at night after all other issues had passed though his mind. He was an engineer. Just about everything else he could pick apart and understand, logic it out and make a plan if needed. But Galen was not one of those things and it brought forth a feeling Orson had pushed aside in his early years.

Guilt.

Believing that it only undermined himself if he felt guilt over his actions, especially if he really was right, Orson had decided the emotion was pointless and chose to never feel it again. But Galen’s fall did lead to guilt and regret and pain and cluelessness. All of it had been unfamiliar to him yet now the emotions were practically constant companions. After understanding what the Empire was doing, that it wasn’t the savior that people believed after the fall of the Republic, he had to get out of there. He would have taken Galen with him, had wanted to protect him. Yet when that clearly wasn’t an option, he’d chosen Galen’s family instead.

Now Orson was stuck farming- _farming!_ Some days were utter hell and he hated the lack of proper clothes and the unkempt hair that had grown over the months. But any want to return to his former ways of life were overshadowed by Jyn and Lyra.

That became all the clearer when they were finally found.

Though they had acted like they could live life on that little farm for forever, no one had truly thought it possible. Hence, when Jyn had ran in, telling of what she had seen, Orson and Lyra had already known. Saw Gerrera had already begun his part of the escape and once Orson knew Jyn and Lyra had headed off, he made his way to the field that he knew Galen would be waiting for him in.

From afar, Galen was unrecognizable, just another Imperial out of a million. But as he finally came into view, Orson could see the unique features that were Galen. All were far harder than Orson was still used to seeing but it was his friend.

“Orson. It is good to see you.”

Despite the words, the tone was clipped and straight to the point. Now Galen sounded less human than some of the droids. It made Orson’s skin crawl but he remained still and murmured, “Erso. I’m not sure I can say the same.”

“Hmm, well if we won’t do any pleasantries, I’ll get to the point. I need you back.”

“What for? Everyone knows you’re the true mastermind behind the weapon.”

“Maybe so but you kept the project running. After all, your words were what convinced Tarkin to allow the project to continue.”

“And oh how I wish I hadn’t said a word to begin with.”

“Don’t be like that my friend. Tell me, where is my wife? My child?” asked Galen. Orson remembered how at one point, the mention of them would have filled Galen with mirth. His stoic face would have broken into a smile and Orson could still remember him swinging his child around. Now that was gone though.

Hopefully, Lyra and Jyn would never have to see Galen like this. They were long gone. “We parted ways at Mos Eisley spaceport. I haven’t kept in contact with them since.”

“Really? I’m sure you’re as shocked as I to see her running towards us then.”

Orson spun around. Damn her! He knew why she had come. If their positions were reversed, he would have done the same. Yet at least Jyn wasn’t with her. As long as Jyn remained safe—

“Lyra don’t!” he yelled just as she pulled out a gun. At the same time, Galen flicked a hand and the black stormtroopers had raised their guns as well.

“I’m here to help you Lyra. I would have thought you’d understand that,” Galen responded. “Tell me, where is my Stardust?”

“She’s not yours,” hissed Lyra. It was clear she wished to cry, that seeing her husband like this was taking a toll on her, yet she stood strong and her grip on the gun didn’t shake. “You’re not my daughter’s father.”

Orson could see the confusion that passed Galen’s face. He was to literal to really understand the meaning behind it. Yet he didn’t have time to respond as Lyra added, “And you’re not taking him.”

Galen glanced in the direction Lyra had gestured, at Orson. He looked back to Lyra and murmured, “I only wish for the best for my family and friend. Why would you not have me take him?”

“You’re only going to use him, all of us. All you care about now is that damn project,” growled Lyra.

“I care about peace,” Galen replied.

“You’re confusing peace with terror,” Orson spit back.

That confused look again passed Galen’s face. It was a look that had once made Orson laugh as some normal interaction befuddled Galen’s to math based mind. Now it only pained him as it was clear Galen didn’t understand Orson’s words. Had all good and sanity disappeared from him?

“Well, we have to start somewhere,” Galen murmured, voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Something about those words showed that there was no bargaining to be had. They had known that would never happen anyways. Orson could see Lyra’s resolve tighten as the truth of what she had to do cleared in her eyes.

“Fire!”

The shot went wide but still hit Galen in the shoulder as Lyra fell to the ground. Orson knew he shouted something, though whether it was a clear word or just a pained noise, he didn’t know. He fell down and cradled Lyra in his arms, the light already gone in her eyes. Then, as if to make matters worse, another word was shouted out across the field that had Orson’s blood running cold. He shouted for her to leave, to run the opposite way, but it was to late. He didn’t know what she had seen, what she understood. But her father was there, arms open and smiling and she ran to him without a second thought.

“No! No no no no!” yelled Orson as his head fell against Lyra’s already cooling shoulder. He had thought that at the very least Jyn would be safe. Saw would find her and protect her.

But with nothing to lose now, Orson reached for Lyra’s gun only to have it kicked out of the way by one of the stormtroopers. If he had actually succeeded in grabbing the weapon, he wondered if he could have shot Galen. He wondered if he could have been as strong as Lyra. Now he would never know.

Jyn’s cries then pierced the cold, empty plain as Galen handed her off to one of the stormtroopers. Orson knew how confused she had to be, how alone she felt as her eyes fell on her dead mother and her father simply pushed her away. Now Orson knew he couldn’t simply go on a suicide mission and hope Galen was taken out as well. He had to at least protect Jyn, to save her.

Still, he mustered up the small amount of energy that still resided in his bones as he murmured, “You’re a monster Erso.”

Galen knelt near him. His eyes turned to his wife and for a moment, Orson did see some emotion there. Yet it was fleeting and seemed more akin to mild regret than true sorrow. He gingerly touched his shoulder, wincing at the pain before finally turning to Orson.

“I wished for my entire family to be here,” Galen admitted softly. “But at least this mission was not a complete loss. We can finally complete it Orson.”

“It’s _your_ project,” hissed Orson. “Don’t try and—”

“But it isn’t,” murmured Galen, suddenly grabbing Orson’s shoulder, hard. Jyn’s cries were still clear but Galen completely ignored them, focusing on Orson instead. “We were both necessary to keep it alive. You with your words, your planning, me with my research. It wouldn’t have survived as long as it did without us both and now it’s dying again. I need you Orson.”

Oh what he would have given to hear words like that from Galen’s mouth. Now it only brought more pain to his already broken heart as they kneeled above Galen’s dead wife. Yet Jyn’s continued cries kept him from doing anything rash. Looking at Galen’s face, a face he had once loved so dearly, still loved in some twisted way, he knew that there was no other choice. He still had to save Galen. It was the only thing that mattered. He’d simply have to do that by preserving what good was left of Galen. He would do it for Jyn.

“Join me again Orson.”

Looking at the outstretched hand, Orson slowly took it and they both pulled each other up. A smile appeared on Galen’s face but Orson knew it wasn’t for him. Not really.

“Thank you my friend. Together, I know we can change the galaxy.”


	2. Gibbous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me being a huge trash can, I couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the story would change to fit this idea and so here it is, me re-writing Rogue One to simply see what would happen if Galen had been the villain and Orson a hero. For anyone that read this when it was a one-shot and decide to stick around, thank you. For anyone new coming to this, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, me being an extra big pile of trash made a fanmix for this if anyone is interested: http://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/dark-nebula-a-star-wars-story

The only reason Orson didn’t try anything, why he didn’t fight the Empire with every fiber of his being, was because of Jyn. Rather quickly, Orson could see how little she mattered to Galen and after several months, that very idea became clear to Jyn as well. Slowly, she stopped going to her father when afraid, when confused (which was honestly most of the time). There was no comfort there and Orson found himself being the replacement. He had thought being a parent with Lyra had been difficult. Now alone, he found that truth had increased tenfold.

Orson often told her the truth, on everything, because he honestly didn’t know what else to say. Lying seemed a far crueler fate and, though small, she had seen enough and was smart enough to figure out most things on her own anyways. Early on, it led to long nights where she would sleep by his side, her eyes red and throat raw. Later, a hardness formed that sometimes even Orson couldn’t penetrate.

She had to be strong with all that she had to deal with. Otherwise she would have been crushed years ago. Yet Orson worried that the shell that she grew and his inability to raise her right was doing her harm in the long run. She smiled less and less and her hatred for her father only grew with the passing years.

At age eleven, Orson had caught her trying to reprogram a droid for a killing rampage straight to her father’s lab. In any normal environment, people would have been brought in, would have talked it through with her, tried to help her. All she had was Orson though and he was a sore replacement for those that could have truly brought her help.

“He killed mother!” Jyn repeated after Orson had tried to explain why killing her father wouldn’t help anything. Those words had been spoken before but whereas tears and sorrow had accompanied previous outbursts, this one was just anger, plain and simple.

“If you kill him, what do you think will happen to you? Hmm? You will be killed and then nothing will be accomplished,” said Orson, trying not to grow frustrated and angry.

“Who cares!?” she yelled back. “You? You do nothing but follow him around like a dog!”

“How dare you!?” roared Orson, his emotions overruling him. “I do what I do to protect you!”

“Well maybe I don’t need protecting!” Jyn shouted back before running out of the room and through the base.

No amount of chasing her would accomplish anything. Jyn would come back when she was ready or not at all, so Orson collapsed on his own bed, hands covering his face. For not the first time, he wondered if it was worth it. He wondered if he should just give up.

All he’d accomplished was helping to complete the horrid project-the Death Star-and the one thing he vowed to protect couldn’t stand him half the time. He had thought about giving up again and again, but like always, his own selfish nature entered in. He wasn’t ready to die, even in the horrid conditions he lived in, even with the prison on his shoulders. He didn’t want to die and he couldn’t bear to see Jyn’s life snuffed out so suddenly either.

He hated her at times. He could admit that. But overall he loved her. Orson loved Jyn like she was his own and he couldn’t let her light be extinguished like it was nothing. She was what was left of the man he loved and he’d continue to protect that spark no matter how often they argued.

It ended up being many hours later when Jyn did come back. Orson didn’t notice until she poked him hard in the shoulder, her bright eyes staring up at him in equal parts anger and resignation.

“I didn’t kill him.”

Orson couldn’t help but snort as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I doubt you would have walked in here so casually if you had.” He picked her up and placed her on his knee, hugging her around the middle. It was a familiar move, one he had done to try and comfort her. Now he felt that the action was more for himself than her. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

She only gave a little nod of acknowledgement but she didn’t apologize. She hadn’t said the word ‘sorry’ for some time.

“Can’t you do anything?” she asked instead, her tiny voice sounding so much older than she was.

“Not if I wish to keep you alive,” murmured Orson as he tightened his grip on her.

Jyn didn’t respond right away and they sat in silence for a moment. Orson started up a small rocking motion on the edge of the bed while the quiet wrapped around them. Jyn eventually muttered, “You’re sneaky though.”

“And where did you get that idea?” asked Orson as he stopped the rocking motion and moved her so that he could look her in the face.

“Well you always cheat at chess for one,” she responded. “Why can’t you just do something sneaky?”

Orson shook his head, amused by her words despite the heaviness that set in his shoulders. “It’s not that simple.”

She gave a little huff in response, clearly not happy with the answer. Nevertheless, she didn’t start to argue or run off again. Instead, she muttered, “I’m hungry.”

Orson rolled his eyes and pushed her off his lap. “I see what I am. A constant supply of food.”

“For the most part,” Jyn agreed. Orson had learned such statements were her way of showing that she still had a heart, that she still felt something for him.

Like everything Jyn did, Orson simply took it, thankful that she was even still alive.

As the years passed, their relationship never did grow better, but Orson could at least say it never grew worse. When there was only one person you could truly trust, it made it difficult to push that person away, no matter how heated some of the arguments grew.

Something that did change though was Orson’s resolve to do something as Jyn became more and more insistent that he not follow the Empire’s every word.

Though Orson was more in charge of controlling the overall organization of the Death Star and making sure the project stayed on track, he had a great deal of say in the engineering aspects of it, particularly that of its architecture.

It was through that which he slowly began to insert his ideas, to push certain designs and models. Galen had always said he’d been a good speaker, a charmer, so he used those strengths to change the battle station to his own design. He named the files that held all changes _Gibbous_ , both clever and sentimental in the choice. After all, a Gibbous moon still had a shadowed side, a place hidden from view by its planet. That’s what Orson’s changes were, a hidden section of the Death Star that no one suspected. Yet just like how a Gibbous moon would become full, so would his changes come to their true light. There was a limited amount of time for which he could succeed and he couldn’t waste a single day.

Yet there was sentiment in his choice as well. Back when in the Future’s program, he had drunkenly declared Galen and him Gibbous’ that reflected enough light to be mistaken as full. Yet upon closer inspection, they had found their missing pieces in the other. It sounded stupid thinking back on the memory and it had been stupid then. Yet the words had stuck with Galen and Orson. In moments when the other needed encouragement or they were simply joking around, they would use the term to refer to the other in a show of support. When they had left the program and gone their separate ways, the term had slipped from their vocabulary.

But Orson remembered it now and he named the files _Gibbous_ after the good that he remembered in Galen. When he still seemed human, still smiled bright and gave off soft laughter. Gibbous represented the Galen before his obsession with kyber crystals and their energy had corrupted him, turned off his receptors to other’s emotions, broken off his connections to people other than his own thoughts.

He did not reveal Gibbous to anyone, not even Jyn. He trusted her but could not bear the chance of being overheard, of his words being picked up by some bug. He checked their rooms constantly, his office, but even then he didn’t truly believe their words weren’t being heard.

Orson’s actions alone were enough to take him and Jyn straight to death’s door so he did what he could to lessen that chance all the more.

During this elaborate plan, Orson regularly spent time with Galen. He would have avoided the man all together if possible. Yet it helped that Galen seemed to rarely see him, or anyone else for that matter. Cracking the code of the kyber crystals seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him as he fell deeper and deeper into madness.

Early on, Orson had tried to coax the original Galen out yet now such a venture was impossible. Instead, Orson simply saw their interactions as work between actors and their offices or dinner tables or wherever they met were simply stages. If he distanced himself enough, then it wouldn’t hurt so badly, then he could hide the truth from Galen.

Yet Orson’s pain over what Galen had become came front and center when Galen saw the kyber crystal hanging around Jyn’s neck. Orson had figured Lyra had given it to her before she had died. Orson knew that Jyn usually kept it tucked under her shirt yet one day, it slipped out. At the same time, it was one of the rare moments which Jyn was around her father. Occasionally, Galen requested her presence, sometimes both of them, but it was obviously not out of any fatherly concern. Galen simply went through the motions that he thought were required of himself and did nothing more.

But in that moment, his attention had finally zeroed in on Jyn, or more accurately, her crystal. Before anything could be said, Galen had carefully picked it up while the hairs on Orson’s skin had stood on end.

Though kyber crystals and their natural energy had never been Orson’s field, he had learned several interesting facts through both Galen and Lyra. The first was that the purest crystals were white and that crystals being used for the light often glowed blue or green, explaining the long dead Jedi’s weapons. Yet if the dark side of the Force became intertwined, it could turn even the brightest crystal red.

And now as Galen held the crystal that hung around Jyn’s neck, Orson couldn’t help but see the red glow that admitted from it.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Galen’s wrist and pulled him away, forcing him to let go of the crystal as it fell back to Jyn’s chest. The crystal was the last piece of Lyra left, besides Jyn herself. Orson would not have Galen corrupting that too.

Those thoughts were spoken though his eyes as he stared at Galen in a silent plea. The man simply looked at him curiously and then shrugged as he took his wrist back. “I have plenty in the lab. One crystal makes no difference,” he said before going straight into the prior conversation, almost as if nothing had happened.

And that was what Galen had become? Wasn’t it? A man on auto pilot with nothing but his own success on his mind.

Being around that was taking its toll on Orson, no matter how much he distanced himself from the man. And as completion of the weapon drew nearer and nearer, fear gripped Orson’s heart as he wondered if he would fail, if all would be for naught and he’d be found out. Yet before any such thoughts could truly grip Orson, a detrimental event occurred.

Jyn disappeared.


	3. Old Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and reading and the comments! I really am enjoying writing this AU and hope you all continue to enjoy too. Thanks for reading <3

Orson’s response always seemed to be “wait”. He kept saying that there were things at work that she simply couldn’t be told. However, Jyn wasn’t born a girl of inaction. Waiting got boring, it got dull, and if killing her father wasn’t an option with proximity being the main problem, then Jyn would leave and see what she could do from the shadows.

She was only sixteen, yet her own age never made her second guess her choices. The only choice she truly hesitated on was leaving Orson. He had taken care of her for over half of her life. She owed a lot to him, even if they didn’t agree very often. And she did care about him too. She just wasn’t sure she loved him. The last two people she’d loved had been her mother and father, and now one was dead and the other a monster.

That made it difficult for Jyn to give her full heart to Orson. She was fairly certain that most of it was dead anyways. But there was enough fondness there where she wondered about telling Orson, about taking him with her.

Yet Jyn had dropped that idea as quickly as it had passed through her head. She didn’t need him. All he ever did was try and protect her and if she was truly leaving, such actions would only get in the way. Besides, if she wanted to become strong enough to figure out a plan on destroying her father, then she needed to do it alone.

With that in mind, she slowly began to put her plan into play. She had already spent years in her prison, giving her plenty of time to monitor the comings and goings, to understand how the place worked.

On the day before she left, Jyn spent her evening with Orson though. It was a common enough occurrence for the two, really only having each other, yet the shocking part had been that Jyn initiated the dinner. Jyn simply needed to make sure she saw the man one last time. She wanted to make sure that she was able to make one last memory with him, something she could hold close to her chest. After all, Jyn doubted she would ever see him again.

As Orson set the table, Jyn muttered, “The grey is spreading.”

Letting out a quick snort, Orson asked, “Trying to make me feel older than I already am?”

Jyn shrugged in response. “Just an observation,” she muttered as she picked at her teeth. She concentrated on the dirt that lay under her fingernails. It was easier than looking Orson in the eyes. The man could be incredibly insightful when he got a good look at another’s face. Jyn had built up her defenses to that stare for years but she wanted to make sure Orson didn’t see her decision.

Silence stretched on as he placed her plate in front of her. Jyn dug in without a second thought as Orson sat across from her. As Jyn continued to eat quickly, hoping to get the meal over with as soon as possible, she noted that Orson hadn’t taken a single bite.

“What, not hungry?” muttered Jyn with a mouthful of food.

It got Orson to roll his eyes in exasperation (he had tried to teach her better table manners to no end). Nevertheless, her actions and words didn’t deter Orson from his piercing stare.

“You asked me to dinner,” he finally said.

“So?”

“You never have before.”

“Why should it matter?” muttered Jyn as she swallowed. “We would have ended up here anyways.”

“It matters,” Orson simply replied though he didn’t elaborate as to how. He finally took a bite and swallowing, added, “He wants you to go to the Imperial Academy.”

There was only one ‘he’ that Orson could be referring too. It made Jyn roll her eyes. “So he decides to jump into my life now? I don’t understand what he thinks it will accomplish.”

“He doesn’t believe it will accomplish anything. He’s just going through the motions. A responsible parent would send their child to the best place of education that they could afford. For him, that’s the Imperial Academy.”

Jyn simply waved a flippant hand and started shoveling again.

“You don’t seem worried,” Orson softly said.

“I’ll survive like I always have.”

Jyn focused again on her food. She was almost done when Orson murmured, “What can I do to stop you?”

She froze, her head slowly rising to meet Orson’s gaze. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

For a second, it seemed for sure that he would argue with her. She imagined them devolving into their usual back and forth until one of them finally exploded and stalked off. Yet, for the first time, she watched Orson reign himself in. He took a deep breath and muttered, “Never mind.”

They turned to silence again and the moment Jyn finally finished her plate, she practically launched herself towards the door. However, before she could get passed him, Orson reached out and grabbed her arm. He didn’t look her in the face but his words were directed towards her all the same.

“I do what I have to.”

“Don’t we all?” Jyn asked. She waited until Orson’s grip slowly fell from hers. With a sigh, he only nodded and Jyn took that as a sign to leave. She quickly hurried out of the room and away from Orson Krennic, fully believing that she might not see him again.

With her final meeting with Orson over with, she met with her partner in crime, a K unit named K-2SO.

“Hmm, I thought you had forgotten about me,” he muttered with a sulky shake of his head.

“Hush, you’re not supposed to be emotional,” growled Jyn as she looked around, making sure no one else was around to overhear them.

“Then you should have been more careful with my circuits,” K-2 responded. “Are we really defecting to the rebels now?”

“Getting out of here is the goal. We’ll figure out what happens next later.”

“Doing anything without planning ahead greatly heightens the possibility of failure—”

“Shut it,” growled Jyn. “Now did you get it?”

“You know, if you’re going to be this rude I might just expose what we’re doing to the rest of the Empire.”

Jyn glared up at the robot. “You wouldn’t.”

“Say sorry and I might reconsider.”

“Expose us and I’ll make sure they don’t even use you for scrap.”

K-2 did his equivalent of blinking before muttering, “I suppose that was adequate for someone with your manners. He’s in the broom closet. Just there.”

Jyn hurried over and then quickly whipped back around. “You thought a grown man was the perfect fit for me?!” she hissed. “And there’s blood on it to!”

“I apologize but bashing a skull in is messier than I first thought. I am only assigned to cargo after all.”

“Was,” corrected Jyn, “and you’re lucky you’re not being reassigned to the trash compactor. We’re just going to have to make it work.”

“Hmph, this is the thanks I get. Why am I so unlucky to be placed with a human like this?”

Jyn was thinking the same thing but focused more on trying to make the uniform work. At least she didn’t have to worry about K-2 turning on her. As much as he complained, he knew as well as she did that he’d be wiped clean if they found out and he much preferred keeping all databanks intact.

She finished trying to make the uniform work, the end result nothing like she had hoped. Nevertheless, it would have to do and hopefully, if she hurried, they would be out of the Empire’s hands for good.

Touching the place where her mother’s crystal lay underneath her shirt, she made a little prayer for herself while simultaneously sending out a mental goodbye to Orson. She was sorry she was leaving him but it was for the best. Jyn just couldn’t live like this anymore. At least this way, she could make a difference.

With that in mind, a multitude of incredibly complex movements were done as they hurried through the base, K-2 doing his best to cover most of Jyn so that it was harder for others to recognize it was her or see her sorry state of an outfit. It took a great deal of time but eventually they made it to a cargo plane where they snuck on and hid until they landed again. The cargo ship had landed in a warzone but Jyn was prepared, having specially chosen the ship and its path simply for that. The chaos made it far easier for the two to steal a ship and once in the quiet of space again, Jyn quickly stripped of the ill fitting uniform. Thankfully there were some clothes left in the small craft and she changed into those before asking K-2 a question that thoroughly confused him.

“You need me to do what?” he asked.

“Punch me. Hard.”

K-2 cocked his head to the side and replied, “I can create a hole in your cranium if you like but somehow I don’t think that would do us any good.”

“Of course it wouldn’t do us any blasted good. Kriff, I just need you to bloody me up, maybe break my jaw.”

“As much pleasure as that would bring me, I must ask what good it could possible do.”

“Do you not think my face is recognizable?” growled out Jyn, annoyed that K-2 seemed to not understand her reasoning or at least was purposely being difficult. “I’ll change my hair color but that won’t be enough. Keeping my head covered at all times would also be to great of a risk. What if my helmet fell off? Hmm? Some ugly scar though, a crooked nose, now that will do a world of good. I mean, just look at your hand. With those edges and the force you can produce, you can make me look pretty nasty and that’s exactly what I need.”

“Hmm, an interesting idea but I can see your point,” admitted K-2. “I believe the most I can damage your face without it being a threat to your life will yield a twenty-four percent chance of you being recognized. That should be lowered by about eight points if you change your hair. And that is only for you own race. There are other species that wouldn’t—”

“Alright, I get the point,” Jyn muttered with a roll of her eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Now?”

“Yes now. There are some first-aid stuff in the cockpit if this gets too messy. Just get it over with,” Jyn said.

“Well, if you say so,” K-2 replied.

In a matter of seconds, Jyn was across the room and sprawled on the floor. Blood began to bubble out her nose as her mouth tasted of iron. She gagged, the red falling onto the floor in waves as she tried to get in a full breath and pushed herself up.

“Hmm, I’m surprised you can hold yourself up at all,” K-2 said after having already gathered the medkit. “I do think you are a bit more resilient than the average human Jyn Erso.”

She snorted which just led to another splatter of blood. K-2 then tried to start going over her nose and jaw with a bone-knitter but she quickly waved him away. Instead, she tore off a bit of her shirt and shoved it into her mouth, soaking up the blood as she forcibly breathed out her nose to get past the blood that was still filling there.

After a moment, she finally removed the cloth. She attempted to move her jaw but it was difficult at best and blood was still congealing on her ripped up cheek. “Well done.”

“Thank you. I thought I did quite well,” K-2 said. “There are no painkillers here and seeing as you don’t wish me to use any—”

“It’s fine,” Jyn got out. “If it heals off, all the better.”

“Whatever you say,” sighed K-2. “But don’t come sobbing to me if something gets infected because you’d rather use dirty bandages than a proper tool.”

Jyn snorted again, a final spat of blood coming from her nose.

She of course made sure to clean the ripped areas but using simple bandages turned out to be more useful early on. It helped to cover her entire face as they went about, grabbing any supplies here and there. She even got K-2 a blaster which led to at least thirty minutes where he didn’t sass her which was appreciated.

Eventually, Jyn got dye for her hair, turning the dark roots an ugly dirty blonde. With days and soon weeks passing, her wound slowly started to heal as well. The scar was definitely going to be a help and in most lighting, the broken nose really improved on changing the shape of her face.

While she healed and dealt with K-2, Jyn began to decide what she would do. It would probably be some time before she got a real stab at her father again so it would be best to simply focus on screwing with the Empire as much as possible. After all, though it was her father that had killed her mother and took Orson and her away, it was the Empire that had supported this, that allowed for such death and harsh treatment across the galaxy. She wouldn’t allow it to happen to others if she could help it. She was fairly sure her childhood had disappeared the moment the Empire had forced them to run. If she could, she’d prevent that for others.

With that decision made, Jyn and K-2 focused on searching for any sign of the rebels, of the Alliance and where their groups were. It was agreed that they probably shouldn’t make contact until Jyn’s face was fully healed, simply to make sure that her disguise was believable. That allowed for a good two months where they simply gathered information before they tried to make contact with their first rebel.

It took even more time getting the rebels to trust them. At first, they simply did little missions where they had no idea who the ringleaders were. Jyn turned seventeen during that time. K-2 ended up congratulating her on being one year closer to death.

At age seventeen though, she finally got the audience she had wanted with the Alliance and it helped that not only did her scar perfectly deform her face, but she had also cemented her name as Lianna Hallik and had gotten her back story in perfect order as well.

Their ship was completely torn apart looking for bugs or trackers along with their person’s but after that, they were given the coordinates to warp and arrived at a small moon, Yavin 4. Admittedly, Jyn was shocked being greeted by one of the most outspoken politicians in the Senate but she was able to carefully mask it.

“Bail Organa,” she simply said, “you’re reputation precedes you.”

“So you know who I am,” Bail replied with a curious look.

“I’ve seen your holo plenty of times when I was in one of the core worlds,” Jyn flippantly replied.

Bail simply nodded and then focused on K-2 who towered over even Bail Organa’s height. “I had wondered if the stories were true. Did you reprogram him yourself?”

“She did. And an incredibly poor job as well,” muttered K-2 as he crossed his metal arms.

“Just ignore him. That’s what I do,” Jyn said.

“How rude. You know, there is a ninety-nine percent chance that you would be dead now if it wasn’t for me? And that’s not including the decimals.”

Jyn just rolled her eyes as Bail chuckled. Jyn was curious how someone could keep his mirth and such a pleasant face with all the darkness in the galaxy. However, she decided that it couldn’t all be real. Perhaps gentleness worked better when speaking with some and it was simply a mask he wore. Jyn decided to test it.

“I’ve heard that you’re trying to overthrow the Empire. Are you really going to the lengths required to do that?” asked Jyn, her voice going from passive to harsh. She waited, eyes narrowed as she searched Bail’s face but the older man gave nothing away.

“How old are you?” he asked instead.

Jyn knew that there was more behind that question, another one unspoken. “Old enough,” she said, keeping her tone strong and cold.

“What are you two talking—”

“Hush K,” Jyn muttered as she hit the robot. However, she kept her eyes on Bail instead. She looked and looked and-there! She saw a flash of pain, some connection the man had made. The look was gone in a flash but the tortured look had been very real. Good, there was no point in fighting with dreamers. Only those that had lost something and knew how everything else could be so easily lost mattered.

“We have some fighters that only go on very specific missions,” Bail said, the pleasant look still on his face but his voice a degree softer than before. “Some people simply can’t bring themselves to pull a trigger.”

“I’ve done that and more. I have no problem with accepting whatever mission is needed.”

Bail looked her over once more before giving a final nod. “You, the droid, and your ship will be called… _Lightning_. All missions with that name will refer to you two. I’ll be your overseer and all missions you receive will initially come from me so if you have a problem with one, take it up with me. Overall though, you’ll be interacting with Saw Gerrera.”

Jyn remained as unchanging as ever but inside her heart was hammering. She did not fear that Saw would recognize her. The last time they’d seen each other had been over a decade now. It was because that if this Saw was the same as Jyn’s Saw, then she’d finally have an answer as to what happened to him. She had never doubted that he had made it out, a man with his talents. Yet, now there was someone else that Jyn felt connected to. Her past was not gone but right there and she’d be answering to it. That could be possibly the best or the worst thing.

Still, she kept her face the same and simply replied, “Have to play politician?”

“For the most part,” Bail supplied. “Any questions?”

“Yeah, why _Lightning_?” she asked.

“For your ship and crew? The scar,” said Bail with a small smile. “It does look like a bolt of lightning, don’t you think?”

Jyn touched the scar in mild curiosity at that. It was certainly an amusing idea. “Hmph, so what now?”

“You’ll shadow me for today. I’ll show you around the base, introduce you to Saw, and then you’ll receive your first mission. Is that adequate?”

“I’m sure Lianna thinks it’s a bunch of pointless nonsense but I think it’s a perfect idea,” K-2 quickly said while Jyn just rolled her eyes.

She gestured forward in an exaggerated way. “You heard the droid. _Lead_ on.”


	4. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! A big thank you again for everyone reading this and the kudos and comments. It's really great to see this idea interesting people.

Leia knew everyone on the Alliance council by name once she was seventeen. Ever since she was little, she had known about the rebels and her parent’s involvement but it wasn’t until she was older that she truly became a part of them. More often than not, she took her father’s place in the Senate when he was with the Alliance and helped to smooth political matters over if he was busy. On occasion though, she shadowed her father at council meetings or even took his place amongst names like Mothma and Jebel. She knew the men and women and others well enough, but it was honestly the foot soldiers that Leia didn’t really interact with.

It seemed that for the most part she just didn’t have time and her work usually meant she wasn’t around them often. The one she knew best was the young captain Cassian Andor. On the two rebel based missions she’d been on, Captain Andor had accompanied her, being one of the best in the fleet. She liked him well enough. He took no nonsense and got the job done which she could appreciate.

Besides Andor, she did at least know of some of the more famous fighters and she could probably list all the X-wing pilots in one go. Yet the name that stuck to the front of her mind the most was Lianna Hallik. Though perhaps not the most noteworthy rebel in skill, her odd look and choice companion meant most had heard of the young woman that had appeared out of nowhere. Leia had seen her holoimage a few times in mission briefings, had listened to one message that Lianna had sent them when it had looked like she might not make it out alive, and had seen her in person once. Since Lianna answered directly to her father, Leia had also gotten some information from her dad but not enough to really get a picture of the rebel.

However, it was not until Lianna had spent nearly two years with the Alliance that Leia finally got a chance to talk with her one on one. The large K unit that usually followed her around wasn’t there for once and Lianna seemed somewhat lost, apparently not having any orders to follow.

“Lianna Hallik correct?” Leia asked as she approached her. When the young woman nodded, Leia added, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Leia Organa of Alderaan.”

“I know who you are princess,” Lianna muttered as she looked back down at her hands. “What do you want?”

“Hmm, it would seem you’re as rude as your K unit likes to proclaim.”

“He’s not mine,” Lianna immediately shot back. “He’s just…K-2.”

The way she said it had Leia’s ears peaking in interest. She sat down much to Lianna’s surprise. However, just as Leia thought that, she realized that Lianna didn’t seem right. Not her person. Though perhaps a bit rude and stiff, the woman seemed fine and Leia felt safe near her. But just the name, Lianna, it didn’t seem to fit.

“You got a mission for me? Your dad send you?” questioned Lianna, looking at her with great suspicion.

“No, if I’m being quite honest, I simply wanted to speak to someone my age,” Leia replied. It was a good enough opener and not too far from the truth. Being so caught up in the politics of both the Empire and the Alliance meant that her usual group of friends from her childhood had greatly diminished. “What of you?” she asked. “Do you see people your age rather often?”

Lianna shrugged. “Just me and K-2 usually.”

“And you like it that way?” asked Leia with a raised eyebrow.

The woman shrugged again.

“Well, if I had no other companion except for C-3PO-though I do appreciate him greatly-I’m not sure how long I would be—”

“This is a rebellion. We’re not here to make friends so what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The sudden change in tone had Leia standing up sharply as her faced hardened a great deal. For a split second, Lianna actually seemed shocked by the change in Leia’s demeanor. Good.

“People die on a daily basis, sometimes a few, sometimes thousands, sometimes entire races like the Lasats. My entire planet is constantly in danger because of my father’s, my mother’s, and my own choices. I have billion’s of people on my conscious daily and one slip up could end in the destruction of Alderaan. I know this is a rebellion. I was born into it. And that’s exactly what this rebellion is. A family, one that protects its own, fights for each other, and always has the back of the man in front of you,” growled out Leia. “So excuse me if I was trying to be decent.”

She didn’t stalk off as much as she would have liked to. That would have only lessened the power of her words. Instead, she kept her shoulders high and walked away calmly, power practically oozing off of her. She didn’t glance back for some time and when she finally decided to chance it, Lianna Hallik was gone.

However, it seemed that Leia’s interactions with the scarred rebel were not over with as only a few weeks later they met again. This time it was a necessity though as her father was busy and the usual man, Gerrera, was on a mission too. That left Leia to great Lianna and to debrief her after a successful mission.

“Hallik. K-2SO,” Leia said with a perfectly calm face. “This way please.”

They headed off to a room where Leia listened to what Liana and K-2 had to say along with giving a quick examination to the data. Leia was certain that the meeting would end with that but Lianna actually surprised her as she said, “Wait outside K. I need to talk to princess for a sec.”

“Fine by me. I’ll be getting my gears cleaned. That sand planet was absolutely awful for them.”

Lianna just rolled her eyes as the door closed behind her. She turned forward again and said, “You’ve lost things princess?”

“Hasn’t everyone in this war?” asked Leia, curious as to where this was going.

It was interesting, watching Lianna take in the words. It was almost as if she had never considered such a thing, to wrapped up in her own sorrow and loss. “Who?” she asked.

“My mother.”

Lianna frowned slightly. Leia wasn’t sure why she’d said the truth. It was a secret no one else knew except for her father and mother. Yet something in her was saying that she could trust Lianna.

She watched as Lianna came to the conclusion that she didn’t mean Breha. She could see Lianna almost ask if her father had a mistress but it seemed that she had interacted with her father enough to know that couldn’t be it. She finally understood and asked, “Your father?”

“My father is Bail Organa. My mother is Breha Organa,” Leia simply replied. “But there was another woman that would have raised me if the galaxy had not been so cruel.”

“So you got daddy issues. Who doesn’t?”

Leia could tell that Lianna was trying to joke, trying to distance herself and make it seem like they weren’t bonding. Yet her words betrayed her and suddenly Leia had an insight into her she hadn’t gained before. However, all she did was smile and replied, “Perhaps you’re right. You’re next mission will be briefed to you tonight. Good day Lianna.”

With that, Leia walked away and it wasn’t until several days later that she talked to Lianna again. Like their second talk, it started out official but then Leia asked, “What of your family?”

“I don’t have one,” Lianna replied. “Not everyone can have such a luxury.”

“So you are the last Hallik?” asked Leia. She watched with interest as Lianna’s face turned somewhat uncomfortable.

“I have no family period so it doesn’t matter what my name is.”

“So you are not a Hallik. What about a Lianna?” Leia waited but as she was met with silence, she simply said, “My mother’s name was Padmé. Padmé Amidala.”

Lianna stared at her for a second, confused and clearly not understanding why Leia would trust her with something like that. For a second, it looked like she might respond but suddenly Lianna was turning and left. Leia didn’t worry though. She had learned to trust her gut early on and she could tell that she’d made the right decision in trusting Lianna.

The next time they spoke was by pure chance and it was actually Lianna who found her. She didn’t really start with any introduction, didn’t even say hi. She just moved in close, perhaps a little closer than Leia was comfortable, and said, “My name is Jyn,” before suddenly walking off again.

Leia stood there, blinking a wide-eyed expression and trying to remember the last time she’d been so shocked. “Jyn,” she whispered to herself before finally allowing a small smile.

Now knowing her true name, Leia could tell that it fit her much better than Lianna. Of course, she didn’t use it but simply having Jyn put faith in her was its own reward.

With that, Leia found that when she was on Yavin 4, she spent what little free time she had looking for Jyn. When they did get a chance to talk, it was usually on missions and need-to-know information or simply a quick hi. More often than not, K-2 was with her and that meant there was usually more bickering between the two than Leia actually talking to Jyn. However, they did manage to get a few more heartfelt conversations in.

At one point, Leia had been talking of her father. Jyn had seemed curious about their relationship though she hadn’t directly asked. Leia went on about some of her favorite stories with her father, even having one where she actually got him out of trouble, when Jyn suddenly spoke up.

“There was…someone. He raised me for a good portion of my life,” she admitted after a moment.

Leia could always tell when they were getting into something deeper when Jyn stopped with the ugly comments, rudeness, or flippant remarks. Her tone always changed to an odd, bittersweet firmness rather than her usual iciness.

“Is he still stuck in the hands of the Empire?”

Jyn frowned. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Didn’t sound like he was dead but then it didn’t seem that he was free either. Is he a prisoner somewhere?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Jyn muttered. “I left him.”

“I’m sure there was no other choice—”

“No, I could have brought him with me,” Jyn answered honestly. “He would have gotten in the way though, just something more to worry about. Besides, I’m fairly sure my presence only helped in cementing _his_ cage. Hopefully my leaving led to him getting away as well, or at least loosening of the chains.”

Leia opened her mouth to say something but she honestly didn’t know enough about the mystery man or Jyn to feel that she had the right to. Besides, the mood suggested that words were not what Jyn needed. Instead, Leia reached out a hand and squeezed Jyn’s, allowing herself a small smile as Jyn squeezed back.

It went like that for a while until a little after Leia had turned eighteen. She was on Alderaan acting like she was relaxing in one of the gardens when in reality she was catching herself up on a new briefing about the most recent Senate meeting and the Emperor’s decrees. However, a feeling passed through her that made concentrating impossible. She didn’t know how to explain it but she just knew. Something was off with Jyn and if Leia didn’t find her now, she was fairly certain she’d never see her again.

Without a second’s hesitation, she ordered a ship to take her to Yavin 4. She kept her face passive and her body still, ever the image of Bail Organa’s daughter, but on the inside she could feel the uncertainty bubbling up.

Once arriving, she didn’t even need to ask after her. Somehow, there was a pull (perhaps the Force?) that kept her on a direct path through the base. She spotted Jyn’s ship right away and hurried forward. Leia would have ran on board if not for K-2 who quickly blocked her path.

“Princess Organa. May I ask—”

“I know she’s on board. I need to see her,” Leia said urgently, her grip on the door tightening.

“I’m not sure I can-excuse you!” K-2 cried as Leia shoved herself under his thin arms and legs. She rushed through the hall and into the ship’s main room. She wasn’t surprised to see Jyn there but Jyn was very clearly shocked.

“What—”

“You’re leaving,” Leia murmured, her brow furrowed and her shoulders finally falling. “Why?”

Jyn blinked and Leia was fairly sure it was only the second time she had truly shocked the older woman.

“I thought you believed in the Alliance. In our cause,” Leia murmured.

Jyn shook her head, seeming to come out of her uncertainty as she replied, “I believe in the rebellion. I just don’t think the Alliance is the right group to lead it.”

“Is there nothing I can do to make you stay?” asked Leia.

“You’re a good leader princess. But I can’t say that for everyone here,” Jyn replied just as a figure suddenly appeared.

“Jyn we need to—” Saw Gerrera froze. It was clear that he thought he’d just blown Jyn’s cover but Jyn shook her head.

“It’s alright Saw. She knows.”

“So you’re leaving as well?” questioned Leia. She knew Saw to be a respected man in the rebellion, even if he had some unorthodox ways of thinking. It seemed that he was finally giving into those lines of thought. “Is there nothing that can be done to convince you?”

“I have only succeeded in convincing Jyn of anything sixteen point two percent out of all our conversations. I would say the odds are against you,” K-2 said as he came forward as well.

Leia was about to argue the fact but Jyn quickly cut in. “I remember what you said. I know how you think of this rebellion.”

“Then you must know that we have to stick together if we want to beat the Empire,” Leia tried.

“Maybe so. Or maybe this method will prove victorious,” Jyn replied. “Either way, I can tell that you’re father lied. The Alliance isn’t willing to do all that is necessary.”

“He didn’t lie,” growled Leia. “There has to be boundaries. There has to be times when we simply say, no more. Otherwise, what makes us better than the Empire?”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you Leia,” Jyn said. “We’re not going to beat the Empire if we can’t bring ourselves to play their game. I’m leaving. That’s it.”

Leia opened her mouth, ready to argue again before she finally let her shoulders drop. She didn’t want Jyn to leave but she could tell that nothing she said would convince her otherwise. The pull that she had felt in finding Jyn had been to say goodbye. Nothing more.

“Just know you have a friend here if you should ever need it.”

Jyn just gave a hesitant nod, the look on her face suggesting she was both pleased by Leia’s words yet also didn’t want to accept them. “Yeah well…sorry princess.”

Leia simply bowed her head and murmured, “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” said Jyn.

Slowly, Leia turned and walked away and out of the ship. She wasn’t followed and Jyn didn’t show back up again. It wasn’t surprising but Leia couldn’t help the small frown that had formed on her face. Once others began to hear of Jyn’s-Lianna’s-disappearance along with Saw Gerrera’s, there would be unease throughout the Alliance. If her allowing them to leave also became known, she was sure she would get backlash for that and accused of not trying hard enough. They were low on ships and men and really couldn’t afford to lose more.

But Leia felt that it would pay off in the end, no matter what people said now. It was the right choice despite the initial pain that it brought her.

Leaving the landing space, she went to a holoterminal and contacted her father. After she finished her story, he asked her one question.

“And it was the right choice?” No accusations, nothing blaming her. He simply asked if it had been the right path.

“I have no doubt in my mind,” Leia replied.

“Then you did what you could,” Bail murmured with a bowed head. “Only time will tell if it will pay off. Now, representatives from Chandrila will be here for dinner and are expecting the entire family. Should I come up with an excuse…”

“No, I should be back in time father,” Leia smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.”

Bail shot her his own heartwarming smile. “See you Starfruit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a quick note, Starfruit is a fruit native to the planet of Alderaan and it's something I've used as a headcanon in a few of my other stories as Bail's nickname for his daughter. Thought it would be cool to add it here to, have a sort of parallel with Stardust and Starfruit.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed :0


	5. Jyn's Band of Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a bit shorter. Hope you guys enjoy and for those curious about Krennic, he'll be back next chapter along with some other characters :) Enjoy!

As Jyn grew accustomed to her new life with the rebellion, which really wasn’t to different from her solo time with K-2, she decided on rather or not to tell Saw Gerrera who she was. They talked plenty of times but it was obvious that he didn’t recognize her in the slightest. After all, the last time he’d seen her she’d probably been two feet high with a good complexion and dark hair.

Nevertheless, the interactions were also interesting from her standpoint. She remembered little of Saw, only that he’d helped her, her mother, and Orson to escape. She remembered he’d been kind, if a little intense, and it was interesting to actually get to know the man too.

He argued with the higher ups a lot, didn’t really trust them and was always shouting about ideals considered to extreme and radical by most. However, he was extremely respected as well, being one of the greatest leaders of the rebellion. He’d succeeded in hundreds of missions and had been working hard since the Clone Wars in helping to preserve peace.

Jyn remembered he’d been her mother’s contact, that Saw and Lyra had experienced some shared event that had marked them as friends. Orson had not been so close yet he must have put a great deal of trust in the man seeing as Saw had gotten them away from the Empire in the first place.

Eventually, Jyn felt that she needed to talk to Saw honestly. In a large part, she felt that the Alliance wasn’t taking the risks it should, that there were things at play that were far to important that was being ignored. She agreed with some of Saw’s ideals and there were already plenty of people she felt had been left alive when they shouldn’t have been.

However, if she ever wished to become part of Saw’s inner circle, she could tell that honesty would be required.

She chose to come forward when they were alone except for K-2. However, she’d been careful to not suggest privacy herself. She didn’t want to make Saw suspicious. Instead, she waited for a mission where Saw came onto her ship to examine some cargo she’d stolen. With it being just the three, Jyn waited until Saw was done with the inspection before she said, “Lianna Hallik isn’t my name. It’s Jyn Erso.”

In seconds, Saw was spinning around and pulling his gun out. However, K-2 easily knocked it out of his hand and quickly restrained him. Thankfully K-2 had already closed the door to the ship meaning noise wouldn’t be a problem if Saw was unruly.

“I am not hear from the Empire,” Jyn said. She made sure that it was clear she wasn’t holding a gun or any weapon at Saw. Nevertheless, that was made somewhat null thanks to K-2’s presence.

“I don’t believe you. I don’t believe you’re Jyn Erso,” growled out Saw, his eyes narrow and full of distrust.

Jyn replied, “My mother was Lyra Erso. The one who raised me was Orson Krennic.”

For a moment, Saw seemed shocked, knowing that both her and Orson had made it out. However, he spit out, “Under an Imperial flag I assume.”

“He did what he had to. We both did,” Jyn responded. She reached underneath her shirt and pulled out the crystal that had always hung there. Besides Orson and her mother and father, she’d never shown it to anyone. “This was my mothers. I’m sure you remember her wearing it. She gave it to me before my father murdered her. You knew her during the Clone Wars. She knew your sister.”

Jyn watched the pain flash over Saw’s face before he straightened himself out again. “So perhaps Lyra’s daughter you are. But that does not mean you are not a spy.”

“Let me tell you my story before you decide,” Jyn responded. “K.”

As K-2 let go, he said, “Don’t think about trying anything. I can easily make you a puddle on that far wall if you so wish it.”

Saw simply nodded, his face hard and entire posture stiff. It was clear he’d always made up his mind on Jyn. However, she told him what had happened to her after her father had come anyways. She went slow, made sure to not leave out any details. When the end came, she could tell that Saw was more hesitant yet she hadn’t changed her mind. Not yet.

“I need to do my own research. Get to my people,” muttered Saw. “How do I know that as I do that, you won’t disappear?”

“You’re my commanding officer. Don’t give me a mission and make up a lie to someone else as to why I should be watched. Have someone else borrow my ship for a mission. Whatever,” Jyn replied.

“Before I do this, you must explain why. Why would you come forward? If you speak the truth, all you do is put yourself in danger.”

“Maybe so but much like when I was a prisoner, I find that what I can do is not enough. The Empire will fall one day but with the way things are going, I don’t think it will happen,” Jyn said. “Now, are you willing to take the risk of me being a spy? Or will you possibly throw another ally away?”

Several long moments passed between until finally Saw said, “You are not to leave Yavin 4. Nor will you be permitted to receive or send any kind of transmission. If you break this, I will make sure you are executed as a traitor. You too droid.”

“Hmm, another keeper,” muttered K-2 as he backed off.

Jyn simply nodded though. “We have ourselves a deal then. I hope we meet again on better terms.”

At that point came a period of waiting and within that time, Jyn came to meet the princess of Alderaan. In time, it became clear that the mutual acquaintance was a mistake. The princess made it harder to leave the Alliance once she finally got into the good graces of Saw. Nevertheless, even if she believed in Leia, the rest of the council was far more questionable.

When it became clear that Saw had found vital information about the Empire’s movements, particularly its ties to her father, Jyn had to go. No matter whatever bond had formed with Leia, she couldn’t stand by and do nothing with Jedha in jeopardy as it was stripped bare.

With that decision made, Jyn, K-2, Saw and a few other followers went to Jedha to try and hinder, perhaps even stop, the collection of kyber crystals. It was no secret that kyber held immense power and if the Empire had learned how to harvest it, there was no telling what would become of the galaxy.

Thanks to Saw and his contacts, Jyn knew that it had to do with something of her father’s work. She also learned that Orson Krennic was still alive and working with him as well. When she heard of that, Jyn had taken a moment away from her new home and had walked along the sands of Jedha.

On the one hand, the fact that Orson was still alive was something that made her heart lighter. Simply hearing his name and knowing that he was still breathing, all sorts of memories came swarming back to Jyn. To often she focused on the bad and forgot that her past wasn’t all darkness. Yes, her and Orson had argued plenty and in any other environment, he would have probably been considered an awful parent. Nevertheless, the arguments had never been enough to tear them apart and there had been fun and comfort in living with him.

Yet at the same time, Jyn wondered if Orson’s choice to stay by her father’s side was simply to survive or another reason. She had no way of knowing, no way to get in contact with him. It was a shame because at least then they would have something more to go on and perhaps even a contact with the Empire.

They ended up focusing on what they knew though which was that they had to fight the Empire on Jedha with everything they had. As their group grew, they became more and more successful, going from a small prick to a full on wound in the Empire’s side.

Jyn supposed it shouldn’t have been to surprising then when the tide turned.

Jedha truly became a war zone then. No longer did Saw and his group have complete control. People began to die on their side as well. None was more shocking though than Saw himself.

By that time, months had passed, over a year in fact. Jyn had grown closer to Saw in that time and the man had learned to trust her as well. Jyn supposed it was their shared and yet opposing pain, the hatred, that helped to keep them together. The relationship was nothing like what Orson’s had been, kind and simple despite the occasional violent spark. Nevertheless, she had found a mentor in Saw, something to look up to and follow.

Yet one blast to close led to Jyn blacking out as her last vision was of Saw being engulfed in fire. She woke up several days later, truly surprised she was alive at all. However, Saw’s death came as even more of a shock.

“There is talk that this little enclave is over since Gerrera is dead,” K-2 said as he looked through pieces of scrap metal. “I personally think this whole endeavor was a bad idea. It’s self destructing now.”

That was the first thing Jyn heard and saw upon waking. K-2 never was great at conversations. “Saw is dead.” It was a statement as she knew it to be true. Yet she needed K-2 to reconfirm the fact.

“Yes, and you are without an arm.”

Jyn blinked, looking down to notice the bloody bandage that covered what was now a stump. She supposed it was shock that was getting the better of her. However, she managed to focus her mind back to what K-2 had said. “We can’t disband.”

“And what do you propose? There is no leader and most of these meatheads are so wild that even Gerrera had trouble reigning them in. Who could possibly match that? You?” K-2 laughed a mechanical laugh as he continued to go through scrap. “Which piece do you think for a thumb? This one or this one?”

Jyn just stared, unable to respond in any matter. K-2 just sighed, gave some flippant remark, and continued working on the scrap as Jyn fell into her mind. In truth, it was not to difficult to get over Saw. He had been useful and Jyn had been grateful for his help. What truly worried her was what would happen now? Who would lead? If their faction just collapsed, then what would the point have been?

She couldn’t allow for so much of her life to become worthless. She wouldn’t have that.

With that in mind, the moment Jyn could stand again, she rounded up all remaining members of Saw’s group. Even with a bloody stump and still weak from the explosion, she didn’t let a single creature walk over her. She made it clear where she stood and what she planned on continuing. She copied some of Saw’s sayings, added some nostalgia to help convince some and rally others. However, all in all she made sure most of the speech was one-hundred percent her.

K-2 of course later claimed that the combined brain size of every creature in their group had to be the size of a chip if they were all so quick to follow her. However, as usual, Jyn simply accepted what he said and focused on what was no longer Saw’s group but hers. As she healed and K-2 finally put on her scrapped together arm, she continued to lead and fight alongside her rebels in pushing the Empire back.


	6. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year has been an awful one and it has gone out in possibly the worst way. For those affected by this year, directly or indirectly, small or life changing, I hope that reading this can distract you from reality and bring you some joy.
> 
> I wish all of you the best and raise my metaphorical glass to surviving the next year while living for our heroes and idols, our friends and family that did not make it. I raise it for the ideals and the love and the human decency that I hope people will uphold and continue to fight for.
> 
> Rest in peace Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. You both will be dearly missed.

Orson had known Jyn would leave. He could see it in her eyes. Yet he hadn’t been able to stop her, to force the truth out of her. It hurt immensely but Orson chose not to because he knew Jyn would succeed in whatever she was planning anyway.

And with Jyn suddenly gone, he had to reevaluate everything he was doing.

A part of him wanted to go after her, regardless of the danger and the fact he’d likely never see her again. However, if he did that, all his work would be for naught, wasted. He had played the good soldier, the loyal friend. If he kept at it, Galen wouldn’t notice a thing and Orson could prove that Jyn’s disappearance didn’t affect him. For once, his constant arguing with her was finally paying off. From an outsider’s point of view, it probably did look like they had a rather strained relationship.

So Orson could work everything so that he still seemed loyal to the Empire but why? Why should he stay?

Ultimately, he chose to stay to still protect Jyn, to protect her from the project he could never talk about, the weapon that would cement the Empire’s place in the galaxy. But in a way, Orson had finally stopped being selfish as well. His actions were no longer just for Jyn but for the Alliance, the rebels. He’d turn his work to good, he would help the galaxy, and in the end, he would destroy the monster that Galen had created.

With that decision in mind, Orson carefully planned his acting for the next few weeks, even months in advance. He acted more angry over Jyn’s disappearance, walked through the hallways fuming with an expression that had others quickly stepping back. He didn’t let his work drop either, he remained as efficient as ever and it seemed to fool everyone, even Governor Tarkin who seemed to breath down his neck more than some.

Nevertheless, it was Galen that Orson had to truly convince and in a way that made him sick.

“You were close with Jyn,” Galen said during one of their meals. They had already talked about all upcoming components to the Death Star, and Orson had acted like the self Galen expected, complaining of stupidity and laziness and the incompetence of others. Yet now Galen threw that on him, his calculating mind trying to find something.

Orson had to make sure he didn’t find the truth so he slipped into the skin that was expected of him. He let his cheeks get a little red with anger and pressed his mouth into a thin line. “I was certainly around her more than you,” he said through gritted teeth.

“And I thank you for that. I simply couldn’t concentrate on a child with the project in full-swing.”

The words made Orson’s heart hurt but he didn’t change his expression. Instead he growled, “I can’t exactly say you’re welcome seeing as she’s caused me as much trouble.”

“But you originally came with me to protect her.”

“And now she’s thrown everything I’ve done for her away!” Orson yelled as he slammed his fork down hard enough to bend it. “What kind of gratitude is that?”

“The rude kind,” Galen supplied easily, “but I wonder why you stay now. Even if you are angry, your purpose is gone.”

In a split second, Orson could tell what he’d have to do. It made his gut twist painfully, curling on itself, but he made sure he seemed unaffected as his expression went from angry to exasperated. The best lies were the ones wrapped in truth after all. “Oh, Galen,” he sighed with a shake of his head, “you really don’t know?”

Orson stood up and moved around the table. Galen’s eyes never left him, taking in all the little details. He knelt beside him so that they were at eye level again before continuing.

“Not even when we were boys, you didn’t see? You didn’t guess?” What would have happened if Galen had figured it out? What would have happened if Orson had been brave enough to say anything? Would they still be here now? “Yes, I stayed to protect Jyn but I did that in the first place because of you. Everything I’ve done has been for you.”

And really, that was the truth. Every reason, no matter how convoluted, could be traced back to Galen. It was a dark, depressing reality, one which had even been true when they were kids and when all Orson saw was a shy, bright boy. He wanted to bow his head, wanted to let tears fall and to feel the real ache of his heart. Instead, he placed a hand on Galen’s face, leaned in, and kissed him, sealing the truth that he was presenting to Galen.

He’d thought about doing it a hundred times over yet now as his lips met his best friend’s, all he felt was disgust. In a way, he felt like he was betraying Lyra and the short but deep friendship they had formed when running from the Empire but he knew it didn’t really matter. She wouldn’t have come within a hundred feet of her husband now unless it was to try and shoot him again.

Orson then pulled away because he didn’t want to overdo it. He waited and watched as Galen’s eyes flitted back and forth. He was trying to put the pieces together, confusion coloring his face for once. Orson forced himself to remain starring, to remain knelt there, to wait for Galen’s response.

Though he’d been sure it would work, that Galen would believe his deception, Orson honestly didn’t expect the reaction that actually came from Galen. The man was suddenly standing up, pushing the chair away and pulling Orson up with him. Orson didn’t have time to react as Galen shoved him against a wall and started kissing him back.

It took time for Orson to get over the shock, to force himself through the waves of disgust. He couldn’t let the façade drop so he reacted in the right way, made sure to play his part and to not remain just a stiff doll. Orson couldn’t tell if there was any actual feeling behind it or if it was simply proof that Galen was still a man with needs. Orson didn’t know and he didn’t really care anymore as his body played the part but his mind withdrew, farther and farther as the scene only continued to escalate.

In the end, that interaction alone nearly made Orson run despite all his talk of protecting Jyn and protecting others. Galen had always been the center of his mind, the center of his broken, bleeding heart. Now, not even Orson’s body was safe as he remembered every touch as he walked down Imperial halls.

After that first night, he went back to his quarters and threw up, legs and arms almost to weak to hold him. However, in later times he learned how to control himself better. He swallowed the bile and worked on his Imperial mask all the harder, not letting Galen see a hint of the truth.

Orson continued with the work like he had before and he made sure that any time with Galen, whether public or private, was kept in check, forcing his body or words to do one thing when the instinctual reaction was the opposite.

As he worked and the completion of the project came closer and closer, Orson began to think of how he’d actually get the plans to the Alliance. If he took them himself, then all his files and work and movements over the past years would be called into questioning. The same would happen if they found out he had leaked the information to someone else but at least in that case he’d buy the rebels more time. With that in mind, he began searching for someone that could help. He’d been working with the Empire for a long time now and knew many of the people actually working there. He took note of the ones that didn’t seem to have their heart in it, who did what they did as a job and out of necessity for their own life or people they cared about rather than some undying bond with the Empire.

Eventually, Orson discovered Bodhi Rook, a cargo pilot that’s most common route was from Eadu to Jedha. The first conversation he struck up with the young man was awkward and Orson hadn’t been able to get any good read on him except that he was uncomfortable with people and perhaps people of higher rank than him.

However, Orson didn’t stop as Bodhi seemed to be the only viable option.

He started the interactions small, not wanting to raise suspicions in the pilot or any superiors. He made it seem like he simply wanted confirmation on some of the cargo, going straight to the source as he said. But Orson gradually introduced more friendly and casual chat as well. It helped that it seemed the pilot never took any breaks, that Bodhi was almost always on duty. It gave Orson plenty of chances to meet him.

Bodhi was slow to open up, finally saying one word responses that held more heart than his usual fallback to speaking of codes and manuals.

Ultimately, Orson concluded that Bodhi, though incredibly skilled and a graduate of the Imperial Academy, was not a killer, hence his assignment as a cargo pilot. That was possibly the most important part. The second thing Orson understood was that Bodhi was kind, he was gentle, and Orson could tell that he had a heart.

Even once understanding that though, Orson still built up a proper relationship with the pilot, up to the point where Bodhi finally called him by his first name. Then, he waited until he actually had a chance of getting the plans out. It turned out to be pure luck that he’d waited (or perhaps the Force though even now Orson didn’t believe in it) as it turned out a very important person was on Jedha.

Jyn was alive. Not only that but she was fighting and Orson couldn’t have been more proud. From what he could tell, her group on Jedha had been active for some time but only recently had her leadership come forward along with her name.

When it became knowledge that Jyn’s involvement was delaying the project, Orson had been sure that at least that would have gotten a harsh reaction from Galen. However, even with that, he somehow rationalized it and simply said, “It doesn’t matter. It will be finished eventually. Nothing can stop it.”

That left Orson feeling cold and numb, but he didn’t let his resolve die out. He believed in Jyn and he would not accept his past actions to be pointless. With that decided, after months of interacting with the pilot, both public and private, Orson asked him the most important question he could think of.

“What do you think of the Empire?”

The expression on Bodhi’s face was clear fear. Orson guessed that the young man was probably afraid that he was being tested. If Orson had actually been for the Empire, it certainly wouldn’t have been a bad move, especially to test out the weaker kinks. Yet it wasn’t a test and Orson allowed himself a genuine smile.

“You can answer honestly Bodhi. You won’t be shot for having an opinion,” Orson said. He then waited for Bodhi to make the next move. It took some time, enough to allow a nervous tic to develop in his right foot. However, Orson had been waiting years for this. He could force himself to wait a few more minutes.

“We…we need the Empire,” Bodhi finally said.

“But…” coaxed Orson, hearing the hesitation in Bodhi’s voice.

“It’s…they say it’s because chaos would consume the galaxy but I mean…I just don’t…sometimes it’s just to cruel,” Bodhi finally said, the final part mumbled out as he looked down.

Orson simply nodded and softly asked, “So what does your heart say?”

“That…I mean so many people die and it’s for safety but at…the cost it’s just…”

“You’ve lost someone,” Orson supplied. He’d known after looking in Bodhi’s files but this was the first time he brought it up.

“On Jedha he-my dad he-he was trying to get to cover and-and it wasn’t even rebels,” Bodhi admitted, his voice choking. “They said friendly fire but I was…I saw and…they didn’t stop to ask questions didn’t…didn’t wait. They thought he was a rebel and just…just took him out like he was nothing.”

Orson bowed his head. Even though the incident had happened some time ago, he wasn’t surprised by Bodhi’s still emotional response. “Your family isn’t the only one to have such a tragedy. The Empire is fueled by it,” Orson said. “It’s sickening really.”

Bodhi jolted, his eyes going wide as he shook his head. “You can’t say that! I mean what if—”

“I have nothing left to lose Bodhi,” Orson interrupted. “I lost it all quite a long time ago. But even then, I can’t do everything by myself. Not if I really want to make a difference.”

“What are you saying?”

“I need your help. To make a difference. But I have to know if you feel the same as I do about the Empire. I have to know if you’ll fight for the betterment of yourself and others.”

Orson waited again. He watched Bodhi carefully and saw that the man wouldn’t run, wouldn’t tell others of their conversation. However, time was still needed and Bodhi carefully responded, “I’ve only helped the Empire.”

It was a statement but Orson could tell the pilot was reaching for some truth he needed to hear. “Yes,” Orson said, “an Empire that does not care for its citizens despite its claims.”

Bodhi’s gaze dropped to the floor. His body trembled like he was trying to suppress tears and when he looked up again, his eyes were wet and glistened in the light. However, he choked out, “I don’t want it to happen. To others. I…there’s been something wrong with the Empire for a long time and I…I don’t want to work for something like that.”

Orson reached out then and grasped Bodhi’s hand. He could tell the young man needed the comfort and a support to keep him grounded. He waited for a moment longer, allowing Bodhi’s words to really catch up with him and for the young man to realize what he had promised. Only then did Orson say, “I have a message for a young woman, Jyn Erso. She leads the faction that’s been fighting in Jedha.”

Bodhi’s eyes went wide at that as he’d clearly heard of them before.

“If you get this message to her,” Orson said as he took a holodisk from his pocket, “it could change the fate of the galaxy.”

For a second, it almost looked like Bodhi would try and take his words back. However, a resolution formed in his eyes that had Orson breathing easy. He had picked the right man.


	7. To Do Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that some scenes didn't need a separate chapter for them so I've squished some of the chapters together. Gonna be fourteen chapters instead of eighteen now.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone reading this. Please enjoy :)

“Princess Organa, you are needed in the council room immediately.”

Though the message came from her father, Leia could tell something serious had occurred due to his choice of words and the title he’d used with her. Whenever in public or at the Alliance, if dealing with official matters, they went with formal titles, momentarily going from father and daughter to the two representatives of Alderaan.

Leia was already on Yavin 4 and quickly hurried to the council room where her father, Mon Mothma, Captain Andor, and several others were already waiting. One look at the holo that was displayed at the center of the table answered Leia’s curiosity as to what was going on. Though the hair was darker (she assumed now natural) she recognized Lianna Hallik immediately. Of course, she had known her as Jyn and not long after Jyn had left the Alliance with Saw, she had come to know her true name along with everyone else, Jyn Erso.

Many assumed she was the daughter of the highly revered science officer Galen Erso though there were no documents confirming as such. Some had felt fear upon learning Jyn’s real name, believing she might have been an Imperial spy. Others were simply angry as they believed they had held the perfect hostage before she slipped away.

Both trains of thought had seemed ridiculous to Leia as she simply saw a young woman with a fiery hatred for the Empire-possibly a representation of her hatred towards her father. Either way, Leia did not see her as a threat so it did worry her seeing the holoimage in front of her. What did the council have planned?

“Good, you’re here. As I’m sure you know, Jyn Erso has been leading her own rebellion of sorts on Jedha,” Mon Mothma said as an opening.

Leia bowed her head in acknowledgement. “That’s where they’ve been mining kyber crystals, correct?”

“Correct,” Mothma confirmed. “And now we likely know what they are for. Captain Andor, if you will.”

Leia turned her head to watch Cassian step forward.

“I received information that the Empire is building a massive weapon, a planet killer he claimed. An Imperial Cargo pilot defected with a message about this, heading for Jyn Erso and sent by an Orson Krennic though we don’t know what he has to do with it yet,” Cassian said. "The crystals are likely meant for fuel."

“This appears rather straightforward,” Leia admitted, “so why am I here?”

“As you may have heard, Erso has stayed rather true to Saw Gerrera’s ideals. It is doubtful she will help us, but a friend could be a different matter,” Mothma supplied.

Leia’s brow rose slightly, the only physical reaction she gave as she understood what was going on now. “You wish for me to go to her and see if she’ll show us this message, help us to stop this weapon.”

“Yes. You will be accompanied by Captain Andor and Viceroy Organa’s R2 unit. Upon getting that message, you are to fly back here to deliver it to us. If we are able to find out the location of Galen Erso, the man behind this…planet killer, then Captain Andor will part ways with you.”

Mothma didn’t have to say what Cassian would do to Galen Erso, Leia understood. After all, she had worked with Cassian before and knew what he was good at. It didn’t matter if she didn’t like it. She had been forced to kill before as well. It was a war after all, even if the Alliance didn’t officially call it such.

“When do we leave?” Leia asked.

“Immediately. Your ship is ready. Captain Andor will fill you in on the specifics once you are aboard. Council dismissed.”

With that, everyone there began to walk away. Cassian walked up to her, prematurely understanding what Leia was about to do. “I’ll see you at the ship,” he said, leaving her alone with her father.

She approached him, a small, sad smile on her face. “Did you agree with this?”

“I didn’t speak out against it,” Bail murmured, his way of saying he didn’t like it but he knew it was their best bet. “Please, be careful.”

“I’m not a child anymore,” Leia replied, her voice more fond than annoyed.

Bail simply nodded, his own sad smile forming. “No, I suppose you’re not.” He brought her into a close hug and Leia squeezed tight until Bail let go. “Here,” he added, pulling out a blaster and its holster. “You’ll need this. Jedha is a warzone after all.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too Starfruit,” he replied before kissing her on the head and letting her go.

Leia hurried off, changing from her stately clothes to something more rugged and fitting of such a mission. She quickly headed to Cassian’s ship where he and R2 were already waiting.

“I see you have a blaster princess. Good,” he said with a small nod.

“I do try to be prepared captain,” Leia replied with a small smile as she climbed in. It was a small back and forth they did. The words might be different but Cassian always referred to her by her title as she did him. Once they were both sitting in the pilot and copilot’s seat though, they became equals, rebels fighting the good fight.

“Cassian, do you know for sure if we’ll be given an audience?” questioned Leia as they started up the ship.

“Not definitely,” Cassian replied, “but I do have a contact who should be able to help once I give them your name.”

“Then let’s hope Jyn is feeling up to visitors today,” Leia said. “Ready for take off?”

Cassian nodded and R2 beeped in confirmation too. The ship quickly climbed into the sky before zooming out of Yavin 4’s atmosphere.

* * *

 

Jyn was more than a little suspicious of the defector. Particularly one with word from Orson Krennic. It seemed to good to be true and Jyn took that as a sign of treachery. However, since her people had already picked him apart to make sure he didn’t have any bugs on him and he did apparently have a holodisk too, she allowed him to live and ordered her men to bring him to her.

Nowadays, she didn’t go out into the field as much as she would have liked to. She went when she could but the metal arm made of nothing but scraps was finicky at best. Having an unreliable soldier was no good so she usually stayed at the base with K2, making sure everything ran smoothly there or planning out their next attack.

K2 was busy doing just that as she waited for the cargo pilot to arrive. When he did, he was shoved to his knees and the sack taken off his head. He blinked, clearly disoriented before his eyes fell on her. Clearly he knew who he was looking at yet he must not have heard of her scars or metal arm, or at least hadn’t been prepared for the extent of damage he would see.

The flinch was clear and gave Jyn a feeling of satisfaction. It was good he was afraid. Fear made people slip up, say stupid things. If he was lying, she would know.

“Bodhi Rook, Imperial cargo pilot, homeworld Jedha,” Jyn murmured off as she read the information handed to her. “A local boy. Got a mum here? Maybe a brother or sister?”

She glanced back at him and couldn’t help but be amused by his torn face. It was clear that a part of him felt odd being referred to as a boy when he was actually older than her. Neither did her listing off information or asking about his family seem to help his fear. However, the words that left his mouth were even more amusing. “I’m not an Imperial cargo pilot. Not anymore.”

“So you’ve told us,” Jyn replied with a narrowed gaze. “But the thing is, rather this holodisk is bogus or not, it doesn’t matter. You brought me a message as you were apparently supposed to do and now you are obsolete.”

Panic blossomed in the man’s eyes. “What! No, no I can’t die! He said that coming to you would make things right! That I could help you!”

“And who is he?” Jyn knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from the pilot’s lips, watch his reactions.

“Krennic! Director Orson Krennic!”

Jyn leaned back, cocking her head to the side as if she had trouble remembering. Of course she didn’t. She simply wanted to watch Bodhi sweat a bit more. He seemed rather broken already, making her sense that perhaps his story was true. Nevertheless, he could be a highly trained Imperial officer undercover for all she knew. She decided to press harder and said, “That doesn’t change anything. You’re still more than likely a liar and worthless to me. Well, mostly. You see, it’s hard feeding this many people when you don’t exactly have a sponsor.”

There were the tears, true and real Jyn could see. It seemed Bodhi Rook had been telling the truth as he sobbed his eyes out, begging not to be eaten. Jyn couldn’t help but laugh (she wasn’t going to eat the pitiful wreck) but before she could shut him up, he did say something that had her freeze.

“He said you weren’t your father! He said you were good!”

That had Jyn going forward and grabbing Bodhi by his chin. The man’s wretched sobs abruptly stopped as she stared into his wet eyes. “Orson must be old and senile now. I’m not good, nor have I ever been,” she said coldly. However, after a moment, she finally did relax and let go. “However, I’m not my father. Do not worry, you won’t die today. I’ll simply need to figure out what to do with you. Put him in a cell for now.”

Bodhi didn’t say another word as he was taken away and thoughts of him disappeared once he was out of Jyn’s field of view. She focused instead on the holodisk she was given and gestured for everyone to leave her be. She walked over to the terminal and inserted the message. Now that she was alone, her finger hesitated over the button, unsure if she even wanted to know.

But curiosity beat all other emotions and in seconds, a full view of Orson was in front of her. Though blue and grainy, Jyn immediately spotted the differences. The light hair suggested he had finally gone fully grey and there were far more lines on his face as well. His uniform was somewhat different though Jyn couldn’t say what specifically. Her eyes went back to Orson’s face just as he said, “I’m so sorry Jyn, sweetheart. I should have—”

Jyn froze the image, her entire body trembling as she leaned against the terminal. He was sorry _? He was sorry?!_ He hadn’t been the one to leave! He’d been abandoned! Not her! He’d done everything for her and she’d just left without a thank you. Why the hell was he saying sorry?!

It was a small thing to grow mad about but it made Jyn realize something she’d pushed back for years. She had missed Orson. Leaving him had affected her, been affecting her. She had claimed she could only care so much for him but the fact of the matter was, no matter how small her heart, all of it had gone to him the moment he had held her when her father hadn’t dared to touch her.

Years had passed. Years that could have been spent with him, years where she could have told the truth to him. How he must feel, loving her so truly and yet having gotten nothing in return.

And here he was, giving to her again, helping her again with only hope and faith that she would ever hear this. Jyn shook slightly, the only sign of any want to cry. However, she forced her breathing under control and looked back up at the frozen image of Orson. She wouldn’t let him down. Not this time.

She pressed play.

* * *

 

It was rare for Tarkin to deal with Galen Erso. Though it was clear that the man was a genius, he greatly lacked many social skills that came natural to others. That was the main reason why Tarkin often dealt with Krennic though he found the man infuriating all the same. Krennic’s moment of weakness and short time away from the Empire also made Tarkin incredibly suspicious though he understood why Erso needed him.

Nevertheless, for once he wasn’t dealing with Krennic but Erso instead. The battle station had just been finished and now Tarkin stood in the main console room just as Erso walked in.

“Dr. Galen Erso, you must be pleased with your work,” Tarkin said, turning from the viewing field to look Erso in the eyes.

“It remains intact but it has not been fired. Therefore it isn’t complete,” Erso simply responded. He didn’t try to hide his accent from Grange, nor did he attempt in sounding more like an Imperial. He simply remained himself and his work, something which Tarkin could admire.

“Nevertheless, it is a fine station. I am curious why you requested this meeting though.”

“There’s been a breach,” Erso replied.

His words didn’t surprise Tarkin. He had known and would have contacted Krennic soon to deal with the error. What surprised him, though he didn’t dare let his face show it, was that Erso was speaking of it first.

“The breach came from Eadu,” Erso continued, completely oblivious to Tarkin’s inner thoughts. “I will deal with it shortly but I thought it better if we first silenced the pilot that took said information to Jedha.”

“A fine idea, one which I planned to do as well,” Tarkin replied. “Before you silence the breach, would you like to confirm the success of your work?”

“Yes,” Erso simply replied, failing to add any formality to it.”

Tarkin simply nodded though as he turned to another officer. “Set course for Jedha.”


	8. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone reading this! Baze and Chirrut are finally making an appearance too so I hope you enjoy how I write them.

Leia arrived in Jedha with Cassian after a flight of mostly silence with the occasional quip, usually from R2. The droid was chosen to stay behind with the ship in case they needed a quick getaway and Leia and Cassian headed into the city, both weary and sticking close together. Leia kept her face covered except for her eyes as Cassian excused himself for a moment to go and get his contact. As Leia waited, she kept her eyes peeled for any suspicious movement and made sure that the stormtroopers weren’t anywhere near her. However, a voice called out that had her freezing.

“I can tell you your fortune if you wish it your highness.”

Leia carefully looked around, her eyes finally falling upon a man sitting on the ground. He wasn’t looking at her, in fact he was blind, yet when he spoke again, Leia knew he didn't mean anyone else. “Yes, I’m talking to you. Care to know?”

Leia approached slowly. As she came near, a feeling flew over her, one that had her whispering, “Chirrut Îmwe.”

She flinched, hearing the motion of a blaster and finally noticed the large man standing behind him, a rather great and dangerous weapon in his hands. However, she quickly calmed herself as she felt no true malice for her, simply a protectiveness, clearly meant for his friend.

However, her eyes turned back to the blind one, Chirrut she somehow knew. He smiled as he said, “You see as I do highness.”

“How do you know who I am?” asked Leia, her eyes narrowed. Because she could tell that Chirrut knew her name, even if he didn't speak it.

“Because I think I am meant to. Be careful highness,” Chirrut murmured. “You are a long way from home.”

Leia was about to ask for a straight answer damn it all when she suddenly felt Cassian by her side. “We have to hurry Leia. Now.”

Tearing her eyes from the two men, she remembered that now wasn’t the time to talk to locals, no matter how suspicious they might be. “What’s wrong?”

“This city is about to blow. We have to get out now.”

They rushed through the city, in between a walk and run as they tried to not draw attention to themselves. However, upon rounding a corner, Leia could tell that they were to late. With the tank and small battalion of stormtroopers marching their way, Leia sensed that the true danger was above. With one quick glance, she saw the figure that held a small grenade. As he turned it on and started to throw it, Leia yelled, “Move Cassian!” and shoved him to the side and out of harm’s way.

In seconds, an explosion occurred so loud and close to them that Leia could feel the scorching heat and her ears rang. Nevertheless, she pulled herself up and moved against the nearest wall, Cassian doing the same. Both took out their blasters and fired at the nearest stormtroopers as they started to back away from the fight.

“This way,” Cassian said, pulling Leia down a small alleyway.

However, upon coming out of it, they were met with more explosions and blaster fire as Cassian ran left and Leia went right.

She could hear Cassian cry after her, asking her what the hell she thought she was doing. However, Leia could feel the pull and fired at the stormtroopers that got in her way. After moving around a destroyed building, she saw what she’d sensed and jumped towards a small, crying girl, protecting her from another blast just moments afterwards.

Pulling the girl up, Leia handed her off to her mother only to see another set of stormtroopers arriving. She got her blaster ready only for a sudden storm of bullets to come from behind her. She fell to the ground, only glancing back when she saw that all the stormtroopers in front of her were dead.

Glancing back, she saw the large man from before. For whatever reason, a name didn’t come to her. However, she really wasn’t thinking of names as she yelled, “You could have shot me laserbrain!”

“You’re welcome,” the man gruffly said just as Leia noted the hand that was being offered to her.

Chirrut smiled, though again their eyes didn’t meet as he said, “I said be careful.”

“So you did,” growled out Leia as she took the offered hand.

As Chirrut pulled her up though, Leia saw that the fight was far from over. Surprisingly, Chirrut pulled her out of the line of fire as it started up again. Once at a safe distance, Leia started to fire but quickly saw her work wasn’t needed as Chirrut flashed forward, dodging the blaster fire as he succeeded in getting close enough to disable the stormtroopers with his staff.

Glancing at Chirrut’s companion, it was clear that the other had seen such scenes before as he looked more annoyed with perhaps a tinge of worry at his friend’s actions rather than any form of shock or surprise.

This time, no more stormtroopers showed up as the other man let out an annoyed growl as he walked towards Chirrut.

“You worry to much,” Chirrut said, completely unfazed as he leaned on his staff. “The Force, it protects me.”

Just in that second, a stormtrooper raised his head but the other one shot him dead before anything more interesting could happen. “I protect you,” he muttered as if he’d said it a hundred times.

Chirrut seemed unconcerned as he sat on one of the stormtroopers just as a cry was heard. “Leia!”

The other man spun his weapon around but Leia quickly jumped in his line of sight. She didn’t have to look behind her to know who had called. “He’s a friend! A friend!”

The man didn’t move until Chirrut added, “Put the gun down Baze. He is a friend.”

Baze made an unconvinced noise but relaxed his weapon as Leia finally felt it safe to turn around. “Cassian, you’re alright,” she murmured with a sigh of relief.

“Yes. I’m sorry I lost track of you.”

“Don’t worry, my father won’t hear of it,” chuckled Leia. “Besides, my new friends were a great help.”

Baze cocked an eyebrow at that, again looking unconvinced while Chirrut smiled at her words. Just then, a noise was heard as all turned to see a K unit droid appear. Leia shot it without a second's thought. However, a cold feeling appeared in her chest as she suddenly remembered that Jyn had a K unit. God what if she—

“Did you know that wasn’t me?”

Leia breathed a sigh of relief, recognizing the speech pattern that was much to unique to just be any K unit. “K-2, it’s good to see you,” Leia said. Thankfully, neither Baze nor Chirrut shot at him.

“Really? The last time we spoke I abandoned your cause and subtracted two people and a ship from your forces.”

Leia rolled her eyes. She was more used to droids like C3-PO and had forgotten how speaking to K was like speaking to R2, only in Basic.

“Well, it’s somewhat good to see you,” Leia amended. “Does Jyn know we’re here?”

“A message has been sent. Myself and the others will accompany you.”

Leia glanced around, noting the sudden appearance of what she assumed were Jyn’s rebels.

“And yes,” K-2 added. “The hoods are necessary.”

Leia simply rolled her eyes, not surprised but a bit annoyed by the act. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help an amused smile at hearing Chirrut mutter, “Are you kidding me? I’m blind!”

Other than that though, they rode in silence until arriving at an unknown location. Once inside a structure, the hoods were taken off and Leia watched Cassian and the other two being escorted towards cells. “Is that really necessary?”

“For the moment,” K-2 replied. “Jyn is this way.”

Leia followed after the droid, moving into a different section.

Seeing Jyn for the first time, Leia couldn’t help but flinch. Not only was there an added darkness that Leia had not felt before, but her appearance was even more scarred and destroyed. The only welcomed difference was the natural hair. It did suit her.

“Princess,” Jyn simply said as she slowly moved toward her. She glanced over at K-2 and added, “Go keep an eye on the others. This shouldn’t take to long.”

K-2 nodded and headed off, leaving the two alone.

“Jyn,” Leia finally greeted, “I’m assuming you know why I’m here.”

“To convince me to help the Alliance again.”

“No,” Leia sighed with a shake of her head. “I’m trying to convince you to help me.”

Jyn crossed her arms, one still flesh and the other metal. “Smart. That’s a smart move. But helping you will help the Alliance.”

“Yes,” admitted Leia. “But it—”

“No. Don’t try and convince me. My mind has already been made up,” Jyn muttered. For a moment, Leia feared that it meant their trek had been pointless. However, Jyn turned and walked to a holoterminal, gesturing Leia to follow. “I need you to see this.”

* * *

 

Cassian wasn’t to sure about Baze or Chirrut. He knew who they were by reputation alone and that, if in a fight, they could be helpful. However, he didn’t know why they had so willingly come along as captives. He suspected Baze had done it to follow Chirrut but Chirrut’s reasoning was still unknown.

Nevertheless, more importantly, Cassian was about ready to blow his own brains out with a blaster what with their constant back and forth. And the chanting. God why did his first time in a cell have to be with those two?

However, that back and forth was quickly interrupted when Chirrut asked. “Who are you? Man in the next cell?”

Baze and Cassian both turned as a rather hesitant face finally appeared. “Me?” he stuttered.

“Yes, you,” Chirrut said as Baze moved closer.

“An Imperial!”

Cassian could tell Baze would have likely strangled him through the bars but the young man quickly shouted, “I defected! Ok! I defected!”

“Wait,” Cassian growled out, moving close and going past Baze. “You’re the pilot? The one that was sent by Orson Krennic?”

He nodded rapidly. “I’m Bodhi Rook.”

“Then do you know where Galen Erso is? The designer?”

“Designer of what?” asked Baze but he was ignored as Bodhi replied, “Usually he’s on Eadu. He practically never leaves the lab there.”

“Do you know the area?”

Bodhi nodded.

“Good, then you can come with me once we get out of here,” Cassian said with a solid nod.

“What?” squeaked Bodhi. However, he didn’t really get an answer when the ground suddenly began to shake.

* * *

 

What with the way Jyn was staring at the holoimage, Leia wondered if he was the man that Jyn had so sparingly mentioned, the one who had raised her. However, there were more pressing matters at hand rather than chatting about the past. They had listened to the message, the words having turned Leia’s skin cold at the words “Death Star”.

With the message done, Leia looked to Jyn and asked, “Why show me this? Why help?”

“Because I still don’t trust the Alliance but I do trust you,” Jyn replied. “Besides, if I had kept this message secret, kept it to myself, then it would have likely died here. I would have been doing Orson a disservice, destroying the hope he’s built. Besides, Alliance or Empire, no one should have that kind of power.”

Leia nodded in agreement just as she noted the change in light. She looked to the nearest window as her entire body seemed to alight with fear and warnings of danger. “Any chance there was supposed to be an eclipse today?”

Jyn’s head whipped around just in time for both women to see the light of green flash to the surface. In one go, the entire city went up in smokes. The first thing they felt was the shock wave but only seconds later the earth started to rumble as well. It was clear that what they were seeing would only grow.

“R2 bring the ship around now!” Leia yelled into her comm.

At the same time, K-2 rushed in and said, “There’s no horizon—”

“I know! Abandon the base! It’s every man for himself!” yelled Jyn.

She glanced back as the light of the star they orbited was finally allowed to shine through. Both her and Leia were able to just barely glimpse the object before the destroyed earth obscured their view.

“It’s completed,” muttered Jyn. Leia didn’t argue, knowing full well that what she said was true.

“We have to go,” growled Leia. “Now!”

She grabbed hold of Jyn and they both were quickly running. They ran into Cassian and the others outside the structure just as Leia recognized their ship landing down. “That way!” she yelled, running with her hand in Jyn’s.

They jumped onto the ship, Leia grabbing the copilot’s chair as Cassian took the other. R2 beeped worriedly as they got the ship back in the air and started to fly off. However, already debris was beginning to fall around them as the explosion moved faster than the ship.

“Every calculation I’ve made says that we will not make it—” K-2 tried. However Jyn, yelled at him to shut it.

“Just make the jump!” yelled Jyn. “Now!”

Cassian did just that, the earth almost incasing them before they suddenly succeeded in reaching warp speed.

* * *

 

“You must be incredibly pleased,” Tarkin said with a glance at Erso.

“The results are better than I would have hoped.”

“I am glad to hear it as I will be taking over this battle station, effective immediately.” Tarkin looked Erso over carefully, cataloging his reaction.

However, Erso’s face remained blank as he replied, “I think you a fine choice Governor Tarkin. Now, if you’ll allow me, I will silence the person who allowed this pilot to walk away with classified information in the first place.”

“Very good. I expect a full report.”

Erso simply nodded before turning away and excusing himself from the viewing deck.


	9. It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I admittedly got wrapped up in another fic. However, I'm fully focused to this one again. This chapter was going to be two separate ones but I again pushed them together because I thought it worked better this way. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading :)

They were all in shock, even Jyn though she forced herself to get over it as much as she could. In one corner she heard the blind one press his friend, asking what he had seen, what was gone. Jyn chose to focus on the pilot that had come with Leia, she vaguely remembered his name as Cassian Andor. The man was presumably talking with the Alliance and though Jyn only heard one side of the conversation, it was enough to understand what was going to happen.

Though Cassian had knowledge that Galen Erso frequented Eadu and they now had a pilot that could take them there, the lack of confirmation and the seriousness of the message seemed to have the Alliance believing they should regroup instead of striking out. Besides, killing Jyn’s father seemed to have been a last resort in halting the weapon but with it clearly built, it no longer seemed pressing.

However, Jyn couldn’t allow that. The moment they were back on Yavin 4 or wherever the Alliance hid nowadays, she had no idea what would happen to her or the pilot. She needed him if she had any hope of finally finishing things with her father.

Because of that, the moment Cassian finished the message Jyn threw herself forward, shocking the R2 unit until it powered off before turning her gun on Cassian. K-2 acted with her immediately, his guns focused on the blind one’s friend, already knowing how deadly the two could be. The thing was though, as quickly as the blind one could dodge a bullet, the larger one clearly couldn’t and the blind one seemed to know that any movement would end in someone dead. The pilot cowered in the corner as Leia’s hand hovered over her weapon.

“I’m sorry princess, but another opportunity like this probably won’t ever come my way,” Jyn said. “Pilot, get up there and set course for Eadu.”

No one moved though, not until Jyn took a step forward and hit Cassian hard enough to knock him out.

“Cassian!”

“He’ll be fine princess,” Jyn sighed, throwing her an apologetic look. The fact that Leia still looked utterly enraged and betrayed at the same time did not help either. However, Jyn forced those emotions out as she barked at Bodhi again. “Now pilot!”

This time he did rush to the pilot’s seat, the other’s remaining perfectly still as K-2 rattled off the statistic of something life threatening happening if either of the other two moved.

However, she kept her focus on Leia now as the princess said, “What about your promise? To not allow Orson’s hope to die in vain? What about that?!”

“I don’t expect any of you to wait up for me,” replied Jyn. She watched understanding dawn on Leia’s face as she added, “You’ll get the message to the Alliance. You’ll stop the Death Star. I know it.”

“We’re-we’re getting ready to come out of hyperspace,” Bodhi suddenly interrupted with an uncertain look back at them. “Everyone hold on.”

Suddenly the blue of hyperspace was replaced with the blackness of space and Eadu. Jyn only glanced at the new view though, knowing full well that any distraction could lead to the others getting the upper hand.

However, things quickly turned dire when it became clear that their flight path would be even more dangerous what with the storm rolling over Eadu.

“Can’t you go any higher?” asked K-2.

Bodhi shook his head. “If we go to high they’ll spot us—”

“Look out!” yelled Jyn but it was too late as everyone was thrown around, Bodhi just barely keeping control as they plowed into the rocky earth. It was honestly amazing the ship didn’t explode as everyone started picking themselves up, even Cassian coming to though clearly far to out of it for any help.

Jyn pushed herself up, rushing forward and grabbing Bodhi from the pilot’s seat. She started to drag him towards the door but Leia quickly got in her way.

“You are not just leaving us after crashing our only way of getting out of here,” growled Leia.

“If Bodhi knows the base as well as he does, he can help you steal a ship,” Jyn replied. “But he’s first going to show me the best way to get in. Not even you can stop me princess so don’t even try.”

Jyn started forward again but when she came up to Leia, the younger pressed a hand against her chest, halting her for a moment.

“You don’t have to do this,” whispered Leia. She could feel Jyn’s resolve, that it wasn’t going to change. She started to understand the feeling of darkness around Jyn. “You can always come back.”

“I can’t,” Jyn murmured as she finally allowed her voice to go soft. She knew that she would never get to see Leia again, that this would be their last time working together. Because of that, she momentarily let go of Bodhi and pulled out the crystal that still hung around her neck. Leia had seen it a few times but Jyn had never explained what it was or its importance. Now, she handed it over, pressing it into Leia’s hands even when she seemed unwilling to take it. “This was my mother’s. She gave it to me before she died.”

Leia shook her head though, understanding what Jyn was meaning. “It’s yours. _Keep it_ ,” she stressed.

But Jyn shook her head, pushing the crystal back into Leia’s hands before grabbing hold of Bodhi again. “It ends now but don’t let my mother die with it. Don’t let Orson’s hopes be destroyed.”

This time, Leia didn’t put up a hand to stop Jyn as she pushed by her and opened up the door. However, K-2 quickly stepped forward. “I’m coming with you of course.”

“No, K. Stick with them. Help them to get out of here,” Jyn replied.

For a moment, the two stared at each other before he simply shook his head. “I didn’t really want to go on a suicide mission anyways.”

Jyn snorted. “It wouldn’t suit your personality,” she said, for a moment, a fond look passing over her face. However, she turned back to the outside. The storm raged on as Jyn walked out, pulling Bodhi along only for a time until she told him to direct her to her best hope of entering the establishment.

Once out on the rocks and in view of one of the landing pads, Bodhi pointed towards it and said, “There’s a maintenance ladder below that will take you directly up. It’s not to heavily guarded unless someone’s landing which doesn’t seem to be happening so it shouldn’t be hard. The code to get in is 89D2.”

He gave her some more information on the facility and Jyn nodded in confirmation. She motioned back behind her as she replied, “Get them a ship Bodhi and get them out of here.”

Bodhi nodded and rushed off through the rain and darkness as Jyn continued forward. As she started her climb, she could hear the ship that was arriving overhead but its appearance didn’t worry her. Something in her gut was telling her that everything was going as it was meant to. The end was near.

Halfway up, her mechanical arm nearly failed her but she shoved a piece of metal back into place and continued as before. Upon coming near the top, a stormtrooper spotted her but she easily pulled him off and down into the abyss from whence she’d come. Moving closer, she saw that there were not many around, only a handful of stormtroopers that a few well aimed shots would take down. However, her eyes turned to the two men in the middle.

She’d been right, Orson’s hair was grey now along with lines finely etched into his features. He looked tired. He looked ready. Nothing like the hololimage she’d seen. Yet that made since as she heard the words said as well. Her father knew that Orson had been the one to leak the information, he knew he had sent Bodhi. And Orson stood, accepting his fate while believing that all he had risked would end in failure as Galen described the destruction of the city.

Time to prove him wrong.

In a flash, Jyn stood up, firing at the troopers around her before her gun finally fell on her father. She didn’t fire though, moving around the crates she had hid behind and stepping over the body of one of the troopers. If Galen was surprised to see her, his face didn’t betray it. However, one glance at Orson had her heart wilting. The pain in his eyes was awful to see but for the moment, this was not about him and she returned her attention back to Galen.

“The years have not been kind to you,” Galen simply said, seeming perfectly fine with having the blaster pointed at him.

“And they have been to kind to you,” Jyn spit out. For a few moments, the three stood there in silence until Jyn couldn’t take it anymore. “You truly have nothing to say. Nothing whatsoever?”

Galen blinked and looked at her in confusion. “My work is done.”

“I’m here to kill you!” she screamed into the night. “You inhuman freak of nature! Does that not matter to you at all!”

“The work is done. I’ve proved hundreds wrong and created the ultimate weapon.”

“But you didn’t,” hissed Jyn as she pushed forward, pressing her blaster to Galen’s chest. She gestured back at Orson who had remained silent so far. “He built a trap, a kill switch. One blast and the whole system goes down. You’ve completed nothing!”

She expected at least that to get some reaction out of him but it seemed he already knew. Orson had already explained it. Galen smiled instead, the soft movement of his lips looking wrong on his face. “You think that simply because you have a chance of destroying the Death Star, that you’ll destroy my work? It is so much bigger than that. The knowledge will live on. People will forever know that it is possible to harness such energy. Nothing I have done will be in vain. It doesn’t matter if you kill me now or if I die in my bed thirty years from now. I will have changed the galaxy.”

Looking into her father’s eyes, Jyn wanted to argue, she wanted to fight. But she saw that with the work complete, her father had completely ceased to exist. No longer did he bleed life, but instead was the absence of it, like a dark nebula. He had blocked out anything and everything good in the galaxy, but now Jyn had a chance to change that. Her shoulders slowly relaxed and she shook her head. There was no way to convince Galen he was wrong and she was done with fighting. It was time to end it, once and for all.

Just then, a blaster fired but it wasn’t her own. Yet her finger clenched the trigger automatically and suddenly, she and her father were falling as she heard a distant cry behind her.

Jyn fell, staring into the eyes of her father as the light slowly dimmed there, his face content, before she was suddenly turned around. Above her was Orson who propped her up, holding her close as she felt each breath get closer to the last.

“What has the universe done to you?” whispered Orson, his eyes taking in her scars and metal arm.

“Don’t look so sad,” murmured Jyn as her flesh hand came up. Orson quickly took it and squeezed tightly as she continued. “Galen’s dead and your message is reaching the Alliance now as we speak. You did it. You’re free.”

She heard his pleas to not leave him. She felt his tears. But she wasn’t strong enough to hold on any longer. She felt herself being pulled away and allowed it, her hand slipping from Orson’s.

* * *

 

Leia had just rebooted R2 and was treating Cassian when Bodhi came running back. They quickly sent him out again, this time with Chirrut, and Baze. Not long after, they were getting confirmation that they had a ship and needed to hurry. With the help of K-2, Leia managed to get Cassian out of there, R2 following behind them.

As they grew nearer to where Bodhi was directing them, sirens began to go off, making it easier as people abandoned their posts.

Once on board, Leia helped Cassian into a chair as Bodhi and K-2 prepped the ship. She headed forward to help them when she suddenly felt it. Her hand closed around the white crystal that hung around her neck as Leia forced her breathing to remain normal. As they lifted up into the air, she whispered a final good bye to her friend.

“Your death won’t be in vain Jyn. Of that, I promise.”


	10. A Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again for anyone reading this! Enjoy :)

For a moment, Leia understood why Jyn would leave the Alliance, why she wouldn’t trust the council. Leia had told them all what had happened. Believing her was not the issue though. It was whether or not to act on the information. They had the upper hand and yet here everyone stood, pressed shoulder to shoulder as bickering ensued. They were acting like children and Leia could not take anymore.

“You are afraid of war Senator Jebel!?” Leia yelled, her voice overshadowing all others in the room, finally leading to silence from the others. “We have been at war for years, since the Alliance was born. We are a guerilla state, fighting against the oppressors since day one and yet you act like we can simply make good with the Emperor and convince him to demolish this weapon of mass destruction. I don’t believe I have to remind anyone here that the Senate is a farce and has not succeeded in changing the Empire for the better since the day it was created.”

“Then what do you propose?” asked another.

“We have an Imperial cargo ship, an Imperial pilot,” Leia said, her eyes slowly roaming around the room. “We can’t win against the Empire by using just brunt force but we have the elements needed to sneak in, undercover, and steal the plans from Scarif. We can have our pilots and the fleet on standby, ready to attack the moment our crew has gone as far as it can. The Empire won’t know what hit them.”

“We don’t have enough!” Jebel yelled out again, several others loudly agreeing. “This will only end in failure. I say the rebellion is finished!”

More people started to join him but Leia cut in before to many could agree with his side. Her voice was not loud this time but sharp and cutting and as her words silenced Jebel, those that had backed him quickly fell silent too. “What of your son senator?”

The man bristled. “You have no right…”

“I have every right,” hissed Leia before turning to the others and raising her voice again. “Marki Jebel, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex…”

The list went on and on and Leia could see the effect her words were having. She watched as even the most unruly fell silent, how the people looked down and the numbness that was taking effect. Leia didn’t allow it to continue for too long though. She didn’t want the darkness to become ingrained in them. She simply needed them to feel it.

Finally, she ended with, “…and Jyn Erso. Those are only the names that I can come up with at the top of my head. It does not include our registers of the dead. It doesn’t include the names of the slaughtered Jedi or Lasat people, wiped out by the Empire in the name of peace. Some of these people died fighting. Many of these people died fighting. But there are plenty that were to sickly, to weak, or just to young that could not fight back and they were killed anyways.

“You say you do not want war but then tell me, what is the point of all this death? Does this suffering mean nothing? Do we give up on the people we protect?” Leia trailed off for a moment, letting her words sink in before her voice rose once more. “If we do not destroy this weapon, then you are right Senator Jebel, the rebellion is finished. And every person who died for it will have died for nothing. If you can stand on living every day with billions of deaths on your head, the death of your son, then you are a stronger man than I. But I refuse to let my hands turn red with pointless bloodshed.

“Everyone in this room, whether directly or indirectly, has killed someone to keep this rebellion going. Will you allow that bloodshed to turn pointless? Will you be able to look at yourselves then?” asked Leia. “We call ourselves the heroes but we have done terrible things in the name of this rebellion. If we cannot make good on our promise of bringing back the Republic, then we are as bad as the Empire. I for one, refuse to let that happen. I will go to Scarif with anyone who stands beside me, regardless of the council’s decision. We will steal the plans of the Death Star and we will bring back the Republic!”

It was a fifty-fifty shot. Her speech could change nothing and be followed by silence. Instead, she was met with cheers and Leia stood strong among the senators and rebels as Mon Mothma put up a hand to quiet everyone.

“We shall put it to a vote then. All in agreement to go to Scarif, say aye.”

A chorus was heard, all except Jebel. Leia turned her eyes to him. She looked at the pain in his eyes, the anger. She gave a small nod, her apology for pushing, but she did not let her shoulders slouch, showing where she stood. Finally Jebel gave a small nod.

“Aye.”

Another round of cheers was heard as Mon Mothma quickly got out orders. “Admiral Raddus, have the fleet on standby and ready. General Merrick, get the X-Wing fighters debriefed. I want everyone willing to go to Scarif on the infiltration attack here now. Everyone else, to your stations.”

People rushed away like changing currents in a sea. Around Leia, she noted Cassian and the others from Jedha, even K-2, stood near her. However, her eyes turned to her father who had moved around the holoterminal to stand by her.

“Leia,” he said softly, putting his hand over hers. “You cannot go to Scarif—”

“What would it say about me if I abandoned the very promise I just made?” Leia asked, making her voice loud enough for the others to hear. “I said I would go to Scarif and that is what I will do.”

She could see her father was about to argue when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning in confusion, she saw Chirrut there, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. “The Force has greater things for you. You are not meant to go to Scarif.”

“How do you know?” murmured Bail.

“The Force tells me what I need to know,” Chirrut simply said with a small smile. “You are not meant to go your highness. The Alliance has much bigger plans for you.”

Leia quickly turned to her father. “What? What is it?”

“Something better spoke of in private,” Bail murmured, giving Chirrut a curious look. “Mon Mothma will prep everyone for the assault on Scarif.”

Looking at her father, Leia slowly nodded her head, deciding that his reasoning wasn’t just being a protective parent. There was more he wished to say so Leia turned her head to Chirrut and the rest of the crew.

Chirrut nodded, encouraging and smiling. “It was good to meet you your highness.”

Baze made a grunt but Leia could tell it was one of kindness. She then turned to Bodhi who, though he couldn’t have been the only nervous one, was the only one showing it. Because of that, Leia pulled him into a quick hug, being able to sense that he needed that physical comfort.

“The Alliance and I thank you for what you have done thus far,” murmured Leia, “and I understand why you’d rather not go to Scarif. I did throw you in there without exactly checking first.”

However, Bodhi quickly shook his head. Leia could see that there was a deeper reason as to why he was staying, perhaps connected to the reason why he had defected in the first place. Either way, he simply said, “You said it perfectly. I couldn’t look at myself if I walked away now.”

Leia smiled, giving Bodhi one hard squeeze on his shoulder before turning to K-2. “And do you choose to stay? You do not owe the rebellion anything.”

“No, I do not,” K-2 agreed. “But Jyn Erso was…annoying. And difficult. And she never did listen to my statistics. But I do not think I would like her death to be pointless either. The more people involved in this, the better chance you all have of surviving. I will stay.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Leia murmured. She then finally came to Cassian. Out of everyone there, she was probably closest to him, had certainly known him the longest. They had been on several missions together, sometimes with him as her protector, more often as equals. She hoped to see him again but like everyone there, understood how dangerous the mission was. Because of that, Leia gripped him hard on either side as their foreheads came to rest against each other. “Until we meet again Cassian.”

“Until we meet again Leia,” he repeated softly before they both let go of each other.

Leia took a step back before looking over to Mon Mothma who gave a solemn nod. She would make sure everyone was prepared for the assault on Scarif. With that, she turned on her heals and followed her father out of the room. They walked in silence until coming to private quarters where Leia got ready to hear whatever Bail had to say. Before that happened though, she found herself suddenly being wrapped up in her father’s arms.

For a moment, she allowed herself that small comfort and gripped him just as hard.

“I am so proud of you,” murmured Bail, “prouder than you could possibly know Starfruit.”

Leia smiled. “I love you too.”

They held each other for just a moment longer before finally pulling away to which Leia asked, “What is it that must be done? What leads me away from Scarif?”

“A mission that I could only ever trust to you,” Bail murmured with a fond look. “There is a friend you need to see. Someone who…who could change the tide in this rebellion. I have told many stories of him, a Jedi in the Clone Wars who saved my hide countless times. But I have never spoken his name to you. It is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Leia repeated it softly to herself, the name odd on her lips.

“He was a friend of your biological mother and father as well. He’ll be able to tell you things…things that simply aren’t my place,” Bail murmured. “I will have C3-PO and R2-D2 go with you as well.”

Leia nodded in understanding.

“Due to what will soon happen on Scarif though, you will need to remain on standby on the chance that something changes. We do not have enough ships to risk you leaving just yet.”

“I understand father. And do not worry. I will not fail you in this,” murmured Leia as she leaned in and hugged him again.

This time they held it for much longer, Bail finally kissing her head before pulling back.

“Tell mom I love her. And I promise to see her soon,” Leia murmured.

“I will,” Bail replied.

They stood in silence again, something making Leia want to stretch out the moment for as long as possible. But neither seemed to be able to pull away until Bail murmured, “I must return to Alderaan. I trust I will see you home soon.”

Leia smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. “And I will make sure your old friend is with me.”

He nodded. “May the Force be with you Starfruit.”

“And with you,” Leia replied as they finally pulled away to attend to the work required of them.

Once headed for her own vessel, Leia changed from her clothes into something more traditionally Alderaan. However, she held onto Jyn’s crystal for a moment before finally putting it around her neck and placing it under her collar.

For everyone, for Jyn, Leia vowed the mission would not fail.


	11. The Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end it here because I felt like it was the best place to end it (especially since the climax is very similar to the movie and I didn't want to just rehash a lot of stuff). Thanks again to everyone who has read this, commented, or left kudos. I hope you enjoyed :)

Orson thought for sure that he’d be next. He’d be lying dead beside the shell of the man he’d loved, next to the child he couldn’t protect. Instead, the stormtroopers came up saying, “Director, we need to move now.”

It would have been so easy to get them to shoot him. Even if they didn’t, he could have just thrown himself off the side. After all, what was the point anymore? Jyn was dead. He’d failed.

But he hadn’t. Not if her words were to be believed. The Alliance had his message. They would know they had to go to Scarif and…slowly Orson knew that he didn’t have to die. Not yet anyways. As he pushed himself up, forced himself back into his role and barked orders, Orson concocted his own plan.

Galen had come to him, knowing full well he’d been the one who had leaked the information. There had been no need for an audience, really just the two of them going back and forth as Galen tried to understand. That was all Galen had wanted to do, to learn and know and gain knowledge. Yet human emotion had failed him. He never would have understood Orson’s reasoning, not fully anyways.

And now he was dead. Orson thought “finally” and “too soon” simultaneously. His best friend from his school years had died a long time ago yet seeing him shot from a blaster, from his own daughter, was something entirely different.

His eyes turned to Jyn as well. He hoped she was finally at peace. But her memory was still very much there, living on in him, and he would not allow that memory to be squashed to nothing. Because of that, he continued to play his part, got everything under order, and then declared he had to go to Scarif.

He picked a name of one of the scientists to be his scapegoat, claiming they were the leak and that all their files would have to be reviewed. Then it was just a matter of time as he headed to Scarif, continuing to play his role no matter how much it hurt.

When the first explosion went off, it was almost comical watching the Imperial’s fumble around. If Orson had actually been in charge, had believed in the cause, he would have been furious. Yet they were playing into exactly what Orson needed, a distraction. The Empire had grown foolish in its strength. It had come to believe itself invincible and now, being hit in one of its hearts, the officers were left disoriented and confused with no idea what to do.

Not only was the assault on land going strong with structures blowing up left and right and fighting starting immediately but the sky had also filled with other pilots and ships. The rebels had hit hard and hit strong and the Empire was clearly suffering. Of course, they finally managed to close the shield gate but not before what looked like over a whole squadron had entered.

Orson simply added to the chaos before finally hearing of rebels in the archives section. Good, they had made it. But that hope quickly fell as he heard the officer also say they wouldn’t be able to get anything out what with the antenna skewed. He let it all out in anger, immediate and sudden as he marched off. For the officers, they assumed he planned to single handedly finish the rebels. Instead, Orson made for the elevator that would take him to the top. He had to get there quickly, had to fix it as he prayed that the Alliance would succeed in shutting down the shield gate. Even if the antenna was fixed, nothing was getting out with that gate up.

He made it there unhindered though, rushing to fix it, the work far to slow for the fast battle raging around him. And then it was done, just as he caught the sight of the shield gate breaking out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, eyes widening at the sight of the two star destroyers crashing down. It was done. The rebels would be able to get the plans. Suddenly, the Death Star wasn’t invincible. It would fail and the monster he and Galen had created would be destroyed along with that of the whole Empire. He hadn’t failed.

It was Orson’s final thought before the whole world went black for good.

* * *

 

Cassian and K-2 could really only go so far before questions would be asked and their cover blown. Because of that, they gave the ok and the beach quickly lit up as emergency warnings went off everywhere. Cassian and K-2 managed to get to the vault but soon troopers started coming and they didn’t stop.

Cassian had never thought to much of droids. They were occasionally useful, sometimes more bothersome, and that was it. Yet when it looked like the plans would remain trapped on Scarif, Cassian was shocked at K-2’s choice, his sacrifice.

And in a why, that act cemented Cassian’s beliefs as he pushed himself forward. If a droid would do something like that for him, if K-2 would lay down his artificial life for the rebellion, then there really was nothing in their way. The Alliance would be triumphant and the Empire would fall.

Maybe not today or the day after but the clock was ticking and the Alliance would stand victorious.

With that in mind, Cassian forced himself to move despite the blaster wound. He ignored the troopers trying to get in and destroyed the glass. Jumping over, he climbed, taking the plans in hand and headed for the top.

Cassian had to get the plans out. He didn’t have time to ask questions. Because of that, he didn’t hesitate in shooting down the Imperial, hurrying forward to insert the plans and sending them out. Seeing the upload, knowing that they had done it, that it would reach the rebellion, Cassian allowed himself to finally feel the pain shooting through his body.

He wasn’t an idiot. He was dying as his strength finally gave and he fell.

Pulling out his comm. he tried the others, calling out, “Bodhi, Bodhi are you still there?”

“I’m here. What is it Cassian?”

“The plans are being sent. Go, now.”

“What about you?”

Cassian shook his head. He glanced down to where blood was beginning to pool. “You need to get everyone you can and get out. No point in risking more lives for mine.”

“But you and K-2—”

“K’s gone,” Cassian managed as something on the horizon caught his eye. He turned his head and saw it, the great battle station looming in the distance. “I won’t be far behind.”

“But Cassian—”

“Go!” Cassian yelled. “Save the people you can! This place is going to blow and there’s no point in all of us dying here. Go!”

As pain from the blaster wound ripped through him, Cassian looked up at the planet killer, the Death Star. He watched it’s low turn, the bright green.

He thought of all that he had done for the rebellion, the good and the bad. It wouldn’t be in vain. Soon, that Death Star and everyone on it would be gone and the Alliance would be that much closer to winning.

It was possibly the first time Cassian had ever felt at peace.

* * *

 

The sudden silence and stream of green told Bodhi that he didn’t have time to argue. Cassian was gone. Now he had to save who he could. Already, the message was going out that they had got the plans, X-wings flying into the sky before reaching warp speed. Bodhi waited as long as he could as the yellow light came closer and closer before finally taking off.

Baze had managed to get on, dragging Chirrut behind him though he was severly injured. A lot of people were.

But Bodhi focused on what he could do, what he was good at. He made the calculations, zooming past the destroyed satellite before finally reaching warp speed. Now, he felt like he had finally done right, like Orson had always said he could. And with that feeling in his chest, he wanted to continue to do right, to help the rebellion.

Stordan Tonc clapped him on the shoulder at that, his smile tired and pained but so full of hope. “You’re a rebel now.”

Bodhi couldn’t help but smile back as they flew to Yavin 4.

* * *

 

Tarkin looked over the data he’d just been given regarding Galen Erso and Orson Krennic. It was a shame that Erso had died as well but they had his data, his information, and they would be able to use his revised theories and calculations for future projects as well. What had started out as a simple fling, something the Emperor barely spent any time looking over, had turned out to be the final piece needed to make the Empire invincible. With it, not even the pesky rebels would stand in their way.

Of course, Krennic was a much more enjoyable matter to think of and no true loss. With him out of the way, Tarkin couldn’t help but feel the Empire was purer for it.

There was the small matter of plans having been sent to the rebel ship to consider too, but Tarkin felt no need to worry about that as Lord Vader would soon have that under control. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

 

Leia stood ready and waiting to take hold of the plans. She hadn’t gotten word about who had survived and who hadn’t. However, one name was very clear in her mind as she saw a face she knew she would never see again.

With the disk in hand, Leia felt like she was taking it from Cassian’s hands, from Jyn’s, from everyone who had died. One hand came up to rest against the crystal that lay under her shirt as well, another memory to hold onto tight.

“What is it exactly?”

Leia’s eyes turned back to the plans in her hand. They were a kill switch, a chance, but most importantly, “It’s hope.”

She would not fail her mission, and soon the Alliance would stand tall. Everything was going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a little end note, I like to imagine that the rest of the Star Wars series continues just the same except the crystal Jyn gave Leia becomes the crystal she uses for her lightsaber (because Jedi Leia!) and obviously Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut continue fighting for the rebellion until their dying days. Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
